Through Hell And Back
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: AU Edward Elric wants to escape from hell. Hell is another name for his home, where he lives with his younger brother and abusive father. So how does he escape? He gets a job. At the local grocery store. And his employers name? Roy Mustang. Roy's smarter than he looks. He knows somethings not right with his new employee. And he's determined to find out what it is. RoyxEd Abused!Ed
1. Temporarily Out Of Hell

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Sorry, this first chapter is really short...**

**Chapter One:**

_Temporarily Out Of Hell_

There was a ringing. An extremely loud ringing. The racket was coming from the table beside him. Right next to his ear.

And it was goddamn _annoying_.

Edward rolled over in his bed, bringing a pillow onto his head, desperately trying to block out the irritating noise.

"SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF! OR DO I HAVE TO COME IN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF?!" The voice of his father yelled from downstairs.

Well, that woke him up. Bolting upright, he lifted his right hand, which was automail, and bringing a fist down on the source of the noise. The ringing stopped.

"Dammit, that's the third one this week..." The blonde muttered as he looked at the crushed remains of his red alarm clock. He sighed. Edward was constantly forgetting that he needed to turn off the alarm with his left hand, because his right hand only destroyed the device.

Edward was considering going back to bed, before he remembered that his new job started today. He had to admit, he was excited. A job, an escape. An escape from home.

"GET YOUR DAMN LAZY ASS DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES!" Hohenheim yelled. Edward could tell that if he didn't, there would be a punishment.

_Home._ Edward couldn't consider this hell his home.

Edward quickly grabbed his new work uniform, size extra small, and raced to the bathroom. He turned the knob in the shower so it was scalding hot.

He untangled his trademark braid, stripped of his pajamas, that were old and stained because his father would never buy him new ones, and jumped in the shower.

He quickly grabbed the shampoo, which smelled of strawberries (The scent reminded him of his late mother) and washed his toned, muscular body.

Switching the water off, he grabbed his plain, white towel and dried himself thoroughly. He put on his uniform shirt, which was a dark, military blue color, with yellowish gold writing.** (1)** And put on dark blue jeans.

He had opted for the winter uniform, even though it was hot outside, so the shirt was long sleeve. His jeans were long also. Edward didn't want anyone asking about his automail. People would always ask how he got it.

_'And I can't very well say that two of my limbs are missing because my fathe-'_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!"

Golden eyes widened in fear. He yanked his hair into the usual braid and pulled the bathroom door open and raced down the stairs.

"I-I'm sorry father..." Yes, it killed Edward to apologize to the bastard, but anything to stay alive, right?

"Don't smart mouth me you little slut."

"S-sorry sir."

"I said don't smart mouth me bitch! Or do I need to punish you?"

Edward lowered his golden head, his eyes watching the floor. "No sir."

"I think I will."

Edward looked upwards, only to be met with a hard fist to his right cheek.

His father pulled back his hand. "You should be glad I went easy on you, faggot."

"Y-yes sir." Edward mumbled, nursing his injured cheek.

"Now get out of here! I don't want to see your fucking face anymore!"

The teen was really just glad that his beloved younger brother, Alphonse, was a deep sleeper.

Edward speed walked to the door, as Hohenheim walked back to the living room. Slipping on his black converse, he walked out the door ready for his job.

He was excited.

Because, for now, he was out of hell.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**(1) Yes, I am so "uncreative" that I chose the military colors, instead of thinking of my own color scheme or whatever the fuck you want to call it. Bite me. **

**+++IMPORTANT!+++ ****_I need your help! I can't think of a name for the grocery store that Edward works at... So if you could please just leave some suggestions for names for the store in reviews or PM's_**

**_Review._**


	2. They Noticed

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Two:**

_They Noticed_

Roy Mustang sighed. He was forced to go to work early today, to prepare for a new employee.

Sure, he was glad he got this promotion of manager (he loves to be in control) and everything, but this was so early...

But he was also sure that if he didn't come in on time today, his assistant manager, a blonde woman named Riza Hawkeye would shoot him... Yeah, Roy and Riza had been friends for years, they were practically siblings. But that didn't make her any less threatening.

"Oh come on, Roy-boy. It's not that bad." His best friend Maes said cheerfully.

Maes was always cheerful. A very... eccentric man. With endless photos of his wife and daughter. Maes also happened to be his employee, 'just for fun' Maes had said when he applied. Of course, Roy hired him. God only knows how short staffed they were.

But now, there was Edward. He had applied for the job a few days ago, and had easily passed the expectations.

Roy was rather... curious of this new employee.

_Ding. Ding._ The bell over the door rang, signaling the entrance of someone.

Roy looked at the new possible costumer.

He automatically started saying "Hello, welcome to-." but cut himself off when he saw it was the new employee, Edward.

"Oh- its you, welcome Edward."

"Glad to be here." Edward kept his face turned to the side, trying to hide the now purple bruise on his cheek.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

Edward's golden eyes opened wide. He couldn't let Roy now. No one could know. "Uh, nothing at all... Why do you ask?"

Roy studied the teen for a second, before disregarding his thoughts.

"Well, time for you to meet the crew."

Three people came and stood in a line in front of Edward and Roy.

"This is Maes Hughes." The manager said pointing to a black haired man with greenish eyes and glasses.

"Riza Hawkeye." He pointed to a blonde woman with brown eyes, who had a rather strict, commanding air around her.

"And, Jean Havoc." Roy pointed to a blonde man with blue eyes, who had a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Roy continued. "Well, there are three other employees, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman and Heymans Breda, but they only work occasionally..."

The raven haired man snapped his fingers. "Edward, you ready to work?"

Edward nodded eagerly.

"Okay, go to the back to get some fruit to put on the racks."

Edward nodded once more, walking forward, he attempted to walk past the other employees, but the woman, Riza, stopped him.

"Edward..."

"Uh, yes?"

She threw a pointed look in his direction. "Why are you hiding your cheek?"

'_So I'm not the only one who noticed... something's not right here...' _Roy thought to himself.

Edward's golden eyes grew large with panic. He couldn't let them know. Al would get... killed... if he let someone know...

_'Dammit. They noticed...'_

"N-no I'm not..."

"Yes you are. Now turn and show me."

Riza glared at him, and he turned to face her, sighing in defeat. He lifted his gloved hand from his cheek, exposing the purple bruise.

'_Why does a kid like him have that?' _Roy thought with worry. Something really wasn't right about that...

"Where did you get that?" Riza asked, a hint of concern lacing her tone.

Once more, the golden eyes widened. "N-no... no w-where..."

Her brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're lying." She said plainly.

"I-I j-just t-tripped a-and f-fell..." He stuttered, this was making him very nervous. He couldn't let them know. Alphonse meant everything to him.

"You're still lying. But, I'll let it slide... For now..."

He released a large sigh of relief, before quickly running away towards the storage room.

"Riza... somethings not right... you know that don't you?" Roy whispered, not wanting the new employee to hear.

"Yes, I know sir, I want to find out... He's hiding something... and he's scared..."

Jean piped in. "I wanna find out too..."

Maes added his own input. "Yeah, there's something he's not saying..."

Roy snapped his fingers, a habit he picked up somewhere. "Okay, fine, starting tomorrow, we'll try to dig up some dirt on the kid."

The three employees nodded in agreement.

_'Edward... what do you have to hide?'_

Much more than you would ever know, Roy...

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review.**

**Sorry it's short, but its like 3 am and I need sleep, I have school tomorrow, but I promised my BSFF, SSPTLFF, Payton Pride that I would post a chapter tonight.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Xoxo,**

**HDA.**


	3. The First Customer

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my BSFF, my ****SSPTLFF, Payton Pride.**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Three:**

_The First Customer_

Roy wanted to know. He would find out. No matter what it took...

_Ding Ding._

...But for now... customers...

"Hello welcome to Mustang's Market **(1)**. How may I help you?"

Yes, Mustang's Market. This little store had been in the Mustang family line for generations. **(2). **But his father had hired a temporary replacement while Roy was in college. Now that he was out of college, the store was his.

The customer replied. "Um, I just wanted to know if you sold... oil..."

"Yes we do... Edward! Show this young lady where the oil is."

"Coming!" Edward came out of the back of the store holding a crate of oranges.

Roy walked down a nearby aisle, planning on secretly watching his new employee.

"WINRY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Edward shrieked.

"EDWARD!" Winry took a wrench out the purse she was holding and threw it at his head, then tackled him in a hug, causing him to drop the crate. Oranges rolled down the marble aisles.

Roy decided not to interrupt. Jean, Riza and Maes were standing next to him, watching as well.

Winry started crying. "Edward! I haven't seen you in so long! You haven't called or anything!"

Edward adopted a serious, somber expression. "You know I can't Winry..."

The young mechanic squeezed the living day lights out of the new employee. "Is it because... of... your father?" She whispered that last part, but Roy still heard.

Golden eyes looked around, checking for any eavesdroppers. The other staff, luckily, went unnoticed.

"Y-yeah... you know how he can be... Winry, you know you're my best friend right?"

"Y-yes... You're like family to me, Edward... you know that..."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"W-what is it?"

Edward paused, once more checking his surroundings.

"I want you to get Alphonse out of that hell hole we live in."

Winry's mouth went agape. "Edward! He's your younger brother! He won't just leave you like that!"

Edward rewarded her with a sad smile. "I know... but I can't put him in danger like this... that bastard's going after him, and I can only take the ... damage... for him so much..."

The short blonde continued. "I'll take whatever I can for him... but..."

The taller blonde nodded. "I know. You live for Al. But... I'll try..."

Edward gave her a smile. "Thank you, now, let's find that oil..."

The friends walked down the aisles. "Here we are, hey, Win, why do you need oil? New project?"

Winry laughed lightly. "No, silly, it's for you! You gotta take better care of yourself!"

"Win- you know I can't come in for... maintenance..."

The mechanic gave a sad smile. "I know... but that bastard is ruining my precious works of art!"

Edward gave a genuine laugh.

Winry smiled and a lightbulb seemed to appear over her head. "Hey! What if I came in here to give you maintenance?"

The short teen's golden eyes grew large with panic. "NO!" He whispered harshly.

Roy couldn't help but wonder... Well, sure, he didn't know what the hell 'maintenance' required or what it was for, but, Roy would allow him to let this Winry girl come here to help Edward, since it effected his health.

"But why not?" Winry pouted.

"They- they don't know about it. About anything. They can't know... No one can know... It's already a mistake that you know."

Winry pulled out her long wrench once more, and slammed it on Edward's golden head.

"You idiot! You made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, but you can still tell someone! You need to get help! You need to get Al and yourself out of that hell hole!"

Edward sighed. "Look Win, I know, I should. But I can't go risking Al like that. _He_ wouldn't let us get away... You know that..."

Winry looked down at her feet. "I-I know..." She whispered softly.

The employee gave another sad smile, and grabbed Winry's soft, yet strong hand.

"Come on, Win, let's go to checkout." Edward pulled her along to the cashier counter.

After totaling her cost, and placing the oil in a plastic bag he walked her to the front door and waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

Back in the vegetable aisle, where Roy, Maes and the other two blonde employees were currently hiding, Roy whispered to them.

"A meeting is crutial. We need to talk. Without Edward."

And the four strode of to Roy's office, to discuss what they had just seen.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Oh my, what are those three going to say about Edward's mysterious conversation? Find out in the next chapter!**

**(1) Yeah, I know. Stupid name. But if you can come up with a better name, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I will replace the name then.**

**(2) Yes, I did just make a joke about Alex Louis Armstrong.**

**Review!**


	4. This Was Nothing

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**Warning: A bit of OOC-ness in this chapter, sorry.**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**Chapter Four:**

_This Was Nothing_

The group locked the door behind them. Luckily, Roy had invested in soundproof walls, so he was glad that they were coming to use.

Jean broke the silence first. "Okay, so what the hell did we just hear?"

Roy shook his head. "I... don't know... What did you get out of that conversation?"

Riza stayed silent for a while, as if contemplating what she was going to say, then spoke. "I believe that this Winry girl is a old friend of Edward's. They appear to be very close, like family almost. Winry said that Edward hadn't contacted her in a while. And then Edward said he couldn't and Winry asked if it was because of his father... but what does his father have to do with anything?" Riza asked, more to herself than the two males inhabiting the office with her.

Maes pushed the glasses up on his nose. "I don't know... but there's something up here... And I want to find out what..."

The manager nodded. "Me too..."

Maes suddenly grew a shit-eating grin. "Oh, do you like him?" He said in a sing song voice.

It was no secret to the staff here, since they were all like family to each other, that Roy was bi-sexual.

A angry red vein grew on the side of Roy's head. "No. I. Don't."

Honestly, he wasn't sure. Something was luring him to the blonde teen, but he assumed it just a small infatuation.

Riza grew a smirk of her own. "Sir, are you sure about that?" She asked. "Your cheeks say otherwise..." The blonde woman added smugly.

Cheeks? What? Roy put his pale hand to his cheek, only to discover it was hot. Damn, he was blushing.

"Shut up. Back to business."

Maes expression suddenly became serious. He always did that, he would be smiling and goofy one moment, then next his face would be impassive and expressionless, and he would become completely down to business.

"I'm telling you Roy, something isn't right. He was too nervous about his cheek this morning. What else did that Winry girl and Edward talk about?"

Roy asked his own question before anyone could answer. "Hey, what about that one sentence Edward said? 'I want you to get Alphonse out of that hell hole we live in.' What was that about?"

Jean answered. "Maybe they live in a crappy apartment or something...?"

"Yeah, I bet that's it..."

No one seemed convinced. They all knew it was something else.

The smoking blonde asked a question of his own. "Hey, boss, what was the kid talking about, taking the 'damage' for his younger brother?"

Roy pondered it for a moment before stating "I honestly don't know... And I don't really know if I want to know..."

Maes sighed. "You know you want to know."

The manager nodded in agreement. He did want to know.

The bespectacled man slammed his hand on Roy's mahogany desk. "Okay! We have our mission! Operation: Short Stuff! We need to find out everuthing we can about Edward's past!"

Riza's blonde eyebrow raised. "Operation: Short Stuff?"

"Uh... Well, Edward is short and all... So..." Maes muttered.

"Whatever. Meeting adjourned. Let's go! Operation: Short Stuff begins now!" Roy commanded.

* * *

It was hours later, near closing time. No one had been able to get any information about the teen. But they would continue.

"Hey, Edward!"

Said blonde looked up from the display case of candy he was organizing.

"You need someone to walk you home?"

He adapted a panicked, scared look on his young face. "NO! DON'T! I-I uh mean, no thanks... I'm fine..."

Roy thought this was suspicious and decided to tell the group about it later.

"Hey, Mustang, what time is it?" Edward asked.

"I told you, you can call me Roy. And it's uh... " He paused, and looked at his silver pocket watch "6:30... Why?"

The terrified look came back to Edward's face. "I'm late... ALPHONSE!"

Edward bolted towards the door, and raced through it. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" He yelled over his shoulder, and continued to race away.

Maes came over with a broom, for the end of the day cleaning.

"That was strange. Somethings _really_ not right..."

"Should we follow him?"

"It's too late for that, he's long gone now. Damn, for a short kid, he sure can run fast..."

* * *

Edward raced through the streets, pushing people out of his way.

He didn't have time for this. His baby brothers life was pending on his fast arrival "home."

The blonde didn't slow down, until he was at his door._ 'That damn bastard better not have touched a hair on Al's head!' _He thought with malice.

He pulled the silver key out of his pocket, and opened the locked door. Running inside he stripped his shoes off, for Father hated shoes inside the house. And proceeded to run up the wood stairs to Alphonse's room, which was down the long hall and across from his own room.

"AL!" He yelled, whamming the door open.

"Brother?" Al's meek voice called out.

Edward ran to his younger brother and pulled him into his mismatched arms.

"I was so scared, Al. I didn't want him to hurt you too..."

His brother wrapped his arms around Edward.

They stayed liked that, until they were interrupted by a loud, booming voice.

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!"

"Brother, you better go." Alphonse whispered, releasing his older brother.

Edward nodded and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Before he could make it down the hallway to the stairs, loud footsteps slammed on the stairs, and headed down the hall straight towards Edward.

'_He's gonna be so mad. He hates tardiness...' _Edward thought, petrified in his spot.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING, NO GOOD SLUT!" His father never used a normal voice. He was practically always yelling, and always angry.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir." Edward squeaked out.

"No you're not."

"I-I am, Sir!"

Hohenheim marched up to his son, and punched him in the stomach, leaving the blonde teen gasping for breath on the cold floor.

"I need to punish you. Tardiness is not acceptable in this household."

He grabbed Edward's flesh ankle and started dragging him down the hallway.

Edward knew better then to ask what Hohenheim was doing, that only made the beatings worse.

They were at the edge of the staircase.

One by one, Hohenheim dragged him down the stairs by his ankle, making Edward's head hit each stair on the way down.

This was nothing.

Hohenheim dropped Edward's ankle when they got to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

He twisted it in a way wrists should never bend.

But Edward did not cry out.

This was nothing.

His father threw his son to the floor, Edward's already damaged head hitting the wall, leaving a dent.

This was nothing.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!"

Edward wanted to yell that it wasn't his fault. But it was. His mother was dead because of him...

Hohenheim dropped to the floor next to the injured boy and grabbed his throat with his large, rough hands.

This was nothing.

The man squeezed tighter and tighter, and Edward's vision was going blurry.

Black was invading his vision but he did not pass out.

Father got angry when he passed out.

Tighter... his lungs were burning.

This was nothing.

Hohenheim released Edward's throat.

But the boy was not punished enough.

The father pulled back his leg, and swung it forward, creating a powerful blow to Edward's ribs.

A sickening crack rang in the air. Another rib broken.

This was nothing.

Still, Hohenheim was not done punishing yet.

But no matter what Edward went through, no matter how much he was 'punished', Edward would continue the mantra.

_This was nothing._

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. As Expected

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

******++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Five:**

_As Expected _

Edward woke up with a pounding headache. But he was used to it. His head was constantly getting hit, so a headache didn't phase him one bit. He stood up and noticed, that as expected, he was in his uniform from yesterday, in the hallway, with blood pooled around him.

"Dammit." Edward cursed under his breath, pulling up the sleeve on his left arm, and checking the black wrist watch. Thirty minutes until his shift. Good, he had time to get ready.

And also, as expected, his father was passed out on the couch, drunk as hell. Edward silently walked up the stairs, careful not to wake the sleeping bastard. Again, as expected, he hurt like hell.

Walking down the hall, he went into Al's room instead of his own.

"Al?" He whispered. "Al!"

Edward tapped his brother on the shoulder. Seeing that he wasn't going to wake up, he grabbed a piece of paper from Alphonse's tidy desk and scribbled in his barely legible handwriting.

_'Gone to work. Stay out of the house today. I might be home late._

_Love,_

_Edward.'_

And left the note on his younger brother's bedside table. The blonde strode across the hallway and grabbed a different pair of jeans and his extra long sleeve uniform shirt.

Walking to the bathroom, he place his clothes on the counter and stripped of his bloody ones. He examined the damage. A broken rib or two, Bad bruising to the neck and stomach. Sprained wrist. A bruise on his lower back. And his head was bleeding.

So, all in all, yesterdays punishment wasn't that bad.

He turned the water on to his favorite scalding hot temperature. Stepping in, he sighed in pleasure. The hot water was boiling the blood on his skin and in his golden hair. Once the water ceased being tinted red with blood, he grabbed his usual strawberry shampoo.

Edward didn't care if strawberry was a feminine scent. His mother was dead because of him. Using this shampoo gave him comfort, like his mother was still there, with him.

After cleansing his hair to perfection, he turned off the water and grabbed a light blue towel, he twisted it around his waist, and walked to the mirror to brush his golden locks.

Pulling his silky hair into his favorite braid, he unwrapped the towel and proceeded to get dressed into his uniform. Edward was really glad that the only wounds that really showed were the neck bruising, the same bruise from yesterday morning and his wrist.

He knew he couldn't move around too much, seeing as it sent a sharp pain all over his body when he did, Edward would just have to be careful. No way was he taking off from work.

Edward trotted down the stairs, and slipped on his usual black converse. Twisting the doorknob, he saw it was raining. Just great. Rain always made his ports ache.

He grabbed a black umbrella from the basket near the door, and walked out into the wet streets.

It was only a matter of minutes before he arrived at Mustang's Market. Pushing open the door, he heard the bell chime at his arrival. The only staff that had arrived yet, were Maes and Roy and being the only people in the store, they looked to the front to see who had entered.

"Hey!" Maes waved, walking over to the teen. "What's up! How are you toda- HOLY SHIT! ROY COME HERE!"

Roy, who was currently carrying a box, dropped it and ran over to Edward and Maes. "What?! What is it?"

Maes pointed to Edward's neck. "Look. Those are most certainly not hickeys. Those look like the came from... hands..."

The manager's obsidian eyes widened in realization. "You're right... and the prints go down lower too."

Edward tried to walk away from the men, but they wouldn't have that. They kept him right where he was, trapped against a wall.

Roy looked in Edward's eyes, and saw the fear in them. "What happened, Edward? Where did you get these?"

"Nowhere." Edward answered meekly.

"As your boss, and employer, it is."

"I can take care of myself. I always have." The blonde muttered as he pushed his way past the two men and made his way towards the dropped box.

Roy and Maes just watched him. But when he bent down, to pick up the box, his shirt rode up and the two caught sight of a nasty bruise.

The older man marched over to Edward and grabbed his shoulders. "Thats it. Shirt off. Now."

Edward's eyes grew like saucers. "W-What?" He screeched.

"Take off your shirt."

The blonde struggled in Roy's tight grip. "N-No please..." Edward pleaded.

Suddenly, Roy felt extremely guilty. He was about to apologize when the front door flew open, revealing a very wet Winry Rockbell.

"Win? What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you maintenance. I know the rain is hard for you."

Edward gaped at her. "I told you that they don't know abou-"

"Well, they're about to find out." She gave Edward a sympathetic look. "You don't need to tell them how, why or the... other thing. But just this one. It's okay."

The teen sighed in defeat. Winry smiled, knowing she had won. Meanwhile, Roy and Maes were just confused.

"Edward take off your shirt." Winry demanded.

"Win- I-I can't..."

"Edward, I've already seen you shirtless, and how else am I supposed to fix you... if..."

The short blonde gave Winry a glance. "I got... another... last night."

Winry's blue eyes widened and she dropped her red toolbox. "When? Why? How bad?" She asked rushing over to him.

Maes and Roy we're even more confused, but continued watching the exchange between the two blondes.

"Last night. After work. I was late. And not too bad... I'll tell you... when you're giving me maintenance."

Winry nodded, then turned to face the two men. "Do you have a room I could use for Edward's maintenance?"

Roy thought for a second before answering. "Yes, we do, but we'll have to be there with you both."

The mechanic nodded and smiled and Edward gave her a look. Winry walked up to Edward and whispered in his ear, loud enough so only Edward could hear. "Don't worry, I'll think of a cover..."

Edward sighed in defeat once more before nodding. Roy took that as his hint to show them the room. Walking into a empty, office sized room, Winry instructed the teen to take off his uniform shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

The short blonde sighed, and did as instructed. Roy couldn't help but let a gasp come out. For three reasons.

1) Edward had a _nice _body.

2) He had automail.

3) He was COVERED in bruises and scars.

Edward sat in the chair and waited as Winry opened her toolbox and re-adjusted the screws. **(A/N I really don't know mechanics... Sorry) **Maes cleared his throat.

"Kiddo, where did you get all those bruises and scars?" Maes asked seriously.

"I- uh, Winry?"

"Um, oh, uh... Oh look! There's that screw I needed!" She said, clearly trying to change the topic.

Roy and Maes excused themselves, to go talk.

Back in Roy's office, the meeting began.

"Roy, I can't be the only one who thought it was weird that neither of them could explain the injuries? And how'd he get automail anyway? He's just a kid!"

The manager sighed. "I don't know how to answer either of those questions... We'll have to find out one way or another..."

As expected this was more complicated then Roy thought.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review!**


	6. He Had Nothing

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

******++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Six:**

_He Had Nothing_

This was worse than Roy thought.

Roy was currently standing outside the room Edward and Winry were in. He was glad those walls weren't soundproof. He listened in to their conversation, they were talking freely, thinking they were along.

"Edward! That's another two more broken ribs! Your wrist is broken and there's damage to you head! How could you let it get this far!?"

The raven haired man had to strain to hear Edward's soft voice. "It's not like wanted it! Besides, Win, I've had worse. What happened to me yesterday was nothing. That was nothing. I can handle it. Besides, it's better me than Alphonse..."

"Edward you deserve better than this and you know it! Today is Sunday, and you have school tomorrow. I have to go back to Rush Valley for work. I'll visit you again soon."

"Okay, Win."

Roy heard the footsteps coming closer to the door, so he had look like he had _not_just been standing there, listening to their private conversation.

The doorknob twisted and Winry had her toolbox slung over her shoulder. She walked to the front door and Edward followed her.

"Goodbye, Edward. I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, Winry."

Winry headed towards the door, hand poised to push it open, when she stopped, spun on her heel and walked straight towards Roy. She leaned in close, and whispered in Roy's ear. "Take care of him. Find out what's wrong. You can do it. You can save him."

By the time Roy registered the words, the mechanic had already walked out the door.

"What did she say?" Edward asked innocently.

Roy gave a sad smile and replied. "Nothing."

Edward nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Roy had just finished explaining everything he heard and saw. To Maes, Riza and Jean. They were wearing expressions similar to a fish.

Their mouths were gaping, and their eyes were wide.

"Poor Edward..." Riza whispered.

But right now they were all wondering the same thing. Where had Edward gotten those bruises?

And that's exactly what Jean asked.

They pondered this for a moment, and Maes made a suggestion. "Maybe, he's getting them at school? Kids can be really cruel... But my darling Elysia is just so sweet! Do you wanna see a picture?"

"MAES! This is about Edward. Not Elysia."

The bespectacled man pushed up his glasses. "You're right. This is about Edward. I can show you my adorable daughter later."

Riza inputed her own suggestion. "I think we should follow him to school tomorrow."

Roy nodded. "That's a good idea. We'll do that. He goes to Central High. A public school. We'll follow him."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

The manager sighed. He didn't understand. Why was he getting so attached to this young boy? It wasn't like Roy to get so... attached. But.. he found, while staring at the teen, and his golden beauty, he had this... strange urge... to just hold him in his arms and protect him from the world. The cold, cruel world.

But that wasn't like him. He couldn't possibly feel that way towards his new employee...

Roy looked over to where Edward was standing, clutching his sprained wrist since he thought no one was looking. He was so strong...

...Okay, maybe he could feel that way...

But he couldn't let Edward know. Not yet... Maybe never...

* * *

Edward was well aware of the obsidian eyes watching his every move. But he was good at acting. He needed to act a lot in his life.

Acting like he was not in pain. Acting like he was sorry. Acting like he was emotionally and physically fine. Acting like he didn't notice. Acting like the comments and teasing at school didn't bother him. Acting was necessary.

The blonde didn't understand... this feeling... that came fluttering in his stomach when Roy looked at him...

No. It was nothing. He wouldn't let it turn into something. He _couldn't_ let it be anything.

He didn't deserve someone as good as Roy. He deserved no one. After everything he's done... He deserved to be alone.

He didn't deserve Roy.

* * *

It was time for closing and Edward made sure he was clocked out by 5:45. That way he would get home at exactly 6:00. Then father wouldn't be mad.

That means Alphonse was not in danger. Edward knew that no matter what he did, no matter how early he came home, he would be beat for something. Or nothing at all. Sometimes, he was beat just because Hohenheim wanted too.

Waving goodbye and promising to come after school tomorrow, Edward pushed open the front door, and walked out into the Central streets.

He strolled down his street and stopped in front of his house. The lights were out. That usually meant Hohenheim was suffering from a bad hangover.

Unlocking the door, he pushed the wooden door open and slipped off his shoes. Sneaking across the foyer, he spotted his father sleeping on the couch, a glass bottle of strong liquor hanging loosely in his hand.

Edward sighed softly in relief. He wouldn't get a beating tonight. These nights were his favorites.

The blonde walked quietly up the stairs, and down the hallway. He silently checked on Alphonse. His younger brother was reading a book, by the light of his bedside lamp.

The older brother smiled at the sight and closed the door without a sound. He walked across the hall to his room and slipped inside. He stripped of his uniform and changed into those ratty old pajamas.

He was exhausted. Worming his way under his comforter, he adjusted his pillow and turned out the lamp next to his bed.

At least for one night, he wouldn't have to act like he wasn't in pain when he was struck by the hand of his father.

Just because he was good at acting. Doesn't mean he enjoyed it.

Because usually, whenever he needed to act, it was a life or death situation.

But for now, Edward would just sleep, where he would be tormented in his dreams- no- nightmares, by memories of the past. The present. And the future... and the scariest thing to Edward was... when he tried to think about the future...

He had none.

It was just a black hole of emptiness.

He had nothing.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. This Was Something

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Seven:**

_This Was Something_

Edward woke up to the sound of screaming. Where was it coming from? And why wouldn't it shut up? It was early. School wasn't for hours. So why wouldn't that voice shut up?

...Wait... he knew that voice. He knew that scream. It was a scream he always tried to prevent from hearing.

It was Alphonse. His precious, baby brother. Screaming... but why? Edward didn't hesitate before running across the hall to his brothers room. He slammed the door open, and was greeted by the sight of his bastard of a father, standing next to Al's bed, hand in his throat.

Edward didn't think before reacting. It was his automatic reaction. He ran up to Hohenheim and pushed himself into him, knocking them both to the hardwood floor. Away from Al.

Hohenheim did not hesitate before slamming his fist into Edward's head.

Stars invaded Edward's vision. But he would not pass out. Not while Al was still in danger. He struggled against his fathers hold, but it was in vain. Hohenheim would not release him.

His father leaned down close to Edward's ear. "You're worthless, you know that?" The smell of alcohol invaded Edward's senses. He had been drinking, and judging by the smell, a lot. "Why don't you just kill yourself, and save me the trouble of doing it for you." Hohenheim whispered in his ear.

The drunk man stood up, and kicked him in the ribcage, knowing it was fragile already from the two nights ago. He spoke to Edward as he kicked him. "You have no purpose. You are worthless. Useless. No one wants you." The kicks got harder, and came faster.

This was something.

Edward knew at least two more of his ribs were cracked or broken. Hohenheim was wearing shoes, after all.

Alphonse was too shocked to speak. His brother was getting beat, because of him... Al knew his older brother would much rather take the hits for the younger, then let his baby brother get hurt.

The pain was excrusiating. He didn't stop. Never hesitated before bringing his foot down. Edward tried not to cry out, he really did. But the pain was too much now. He was having trouble breathing. His mantra of "_that was nothing"_ wasn't working anymore.

This was something.

"You are bothering everyone, just by living... And I mean everyone. Myself, Alphonse, even Trisha was bothered by you. And now she's DEAD."

Crystal tears poured out of Al's eyes. What could he do? What was he supposed to do? How does he save his brother?

A punch to the face. One after another, Edward's tan cheeks we're becoming purple and swollen with punch after punch. Edward could taste the blood in his mouth, he wanted to gag, and spit it out. But he knew that wasn't allowed. He grimaced as he forced himself to swallow the thick, red liquid.

This was something.

"She's dead. SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Hohenheim yelled. The man reached down to Edward's automail arm. The blonde teen wasn't sure what his father was doing. He had never done this before.

"Now... you can feel the pain I felt when they buried her." His father didn't hesitate before grasping his metal arm and yanking downwards.

This was something.

A scream erupted from Edward's throat. His father had just unattached his automail. And reattached it. Another scream. The pain. That's all Edward's brain registered, he didn't hear his father's insults and yelling, or his little brothers screams and cries of 'father! Stop!'

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT PAIN!" Hohenheim yelled over his eldest son's screams.

Tears coursed down Edward's cheeks. It was too much. Hohenheim knew how much automail attachment and detachment hurt. And the bastard was using it to his advantage. Blood ran down the automail ports.

This was something.

"FATHER, STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Al yelled in panic. Brother didn't cry. Brother didn't scream. Brother was strong... He was always strong.

"WONDERFUL! HE CAN GO TO HELL! LIKE HE DESERVES!" Their father yelled back.

* * *

Roy was on his way to work. The group had agreed to met extra early today, for it was the day they would spy on Edward to see who was giving him the bruises at school. After all, where else did a kid like Edward get bruises besides the bullies at school?

The raven haired man was walking, when he heard screaming. Something like 'stop you're going to kill him!' and then another yelled sentence of 'wonderful, he go to hell! Like he deserves.'

Roy turned and looked at the house this yelling was coming from. It looked like an average house. Average size. Average color. Everything about it was... average.

The man walked farther down the street, away from the house, he couldn't help but ask himself...

"What kind of movies are those people watching?"

Little did he know, that... that was no movie.

* * *

Hohenheim spat on the floor next to his barely conscious son. The still drunk man staggered out of the room, to go sleep in the couch.

Alphonse bolted from his bed, and kneeled next to the ground and took his elder brothers head into his lap.

"Brother! Brother!" Al whispered panicked that his older brother might not be okay.

Edward lifted a hand and placed it on the youngest Elric's cheek. "It's o-okay. I-I'll be f-fine."

The younger adopted a disbelieving and shocked look. "No you won't! You can't go to school today! Don't even try lying to me, I know automail detachment and attachment hurts!"

The older lifted himself into a sitting position, holding back a groan of pain as he did. "I'll be fine. I am going to school today. You can't stop me."

"But brother-"

"But nothing. I'm going and thats final. End of discussion."

Al sighed. He knew when his brother said that, that was it. Edward was going to school.

"Fine brother, just be careful."

Edward nodded then limped out of the room.

Now, time to go to the second hell.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. He Didn't Deserve Happiness

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Eight:**

_He Didn't Deserve Happiness_

Roy walked into his office, where surely enough, his friends were waiting. Jean was sitting in Roy's chair and smoking his precious cancer sticks, Riza was leaning against the wall, book in hand. Meanwhile Maes was cooing to himself over his darling pictures.

Roy cleared his throat, successfully gathering everyone's attention. "Maes, what time did you say Edward's school starts?"

Maes checked his wrist watch "About twenty minutes."

"How long will it take to get to the school?" Riza asked.

"Fifteen." Maes answered.

Jean sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Then we should leave now?"

Roy nodded.

The group grabbed their things and walked out the door.

* * *

Edward trudged his way to school. He knew he shouldn't go, but his mother had always said that school was important. He was doing this, not for himself, but for Trisha.

He walked along the street of the school, almost at the entrance. Alphonse had left before him, so he was already at school.

He didn't know if he could handle this today, his arm was still bleeding, he could barely breathe and he had a pounding headache. Life sucked for him. It really did.

Edward was really starting to believe the words his father said were true... that he really was worthless, useless. He didn't feel like he had a purpose... maybe he _should_ just kill himself. End the pain. End the misery. The torture.

No. He couldn't do that. His mother would be so dissapointed. And Alphonse, the only thing Al had left was him. _And Roy_ the little voice in his mind echoed. What? No... Roy didn't want him... and he didn't want Roy...

* * *

Roy, Maes, Jean and Riza arrived just in time to see their blonde walk into the entrance of the school. They got out of Roy's black Mustang, and crept closer to him. Their jaws dropped to the pavement. He was _covered_ in bruises... but what did that mean?

They looked at each other, asking the question, but disregarded it. He probably just tripped... or got mauled by a bear...

They watched as Edward walked forward, and gasped at people around him stopped their conversations and turned to look at him? Right when Roy was begining to wonder if Edward was the popular boy at school, his question was answered.

A tall, muscular football player walked over to the small, bruised blonde, blocking his entrance to the school "Hey, look its the half-metal freak!"

The crowds laughed with malice. "So who's going to get the honor today?" The football player asked.

"Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Haha, settle down! We can all have our fun with the loser!"

The crowd cheered.

"Just why is he so unpopular?" Riza whispered to her friends.

"I don't know..." Was the reply.

They watched anger seeping through all of them, as another tall, muscular kid walked up to Edward. "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" Edward asked meekly.

"You're homework. We all know you're a fucking prodigy, and could be in college right now, so give it to me. I need it bad. The boss and me don't like to wait."

"It's badly. 'I need it badly.' You don't say I need it bad. Also, it's 'the boss and I' not 'the boss and me'. Speak correctly, you are in the twelfth grade. You should know how to speak proper English."

"DON'T BE A SMART-ASS!"

The guy threw a punch at Edward, but Edward merely caught his large fist with his automail hand and twisted the guys arm.

"I am _not_ in the mood to deal with your shit today." And Edward walked past the awe-struck crowd.

* * *

Roy, Riza, Jean and Maes watched from the windows as Edward never payed attention in class, but when called upon, always got the answer right. So he really was a prodigy. Interesting...

First period ended. Edward walked into the hallway, the group stayed undetected in the shadows of the hall.

"Hey pipsqueak!" Someone yelled.

Edward's eyebrow twitched, and he clenched his fist, but he turned around to face who ever was talking to him.

"You know you should just kill yourself! Save your family the misery of having you as a son! You're mom is probably wishing you were never born! You're father knows he should just put you in an orphanage."

The blonde took these insults fairly well, and didn't reply, or react.

"Damn, wait what if your mother is just a whore?" The guy teased.

The short teen's impassive face changed to one of pure hatred and fury. He threw a punch at the guy, and hit his right cheek. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY EVER AGAIN!"

The guy straightened his back. "Oh. Did I hit a nerve? Your mom probably wishes she died already."

Another punch from Edward's part. "MY MOTHER IS DEAD, YOU IDIOT!"

The audience, who had been cheering for the bully, was now dead silent. His mother was dead? Since when?

Some smart ass in the crowd just couldn't let that be the end of the fight. "Oh, so did she already commit suicide because of you?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

Roy heard a loud cry of "BROTHER!" and a teen with light brown hair and chocolaty eyes marched up to Edward. "Brother! What have I told you about getting into fights!?"

"Alphonse, I am your older brother. Don't tell me what to do. And... that bastard insulted our mother."

Al's sweet face turned into one of anger. "What. Did. He. Say?"

Edward leaned in close and whispered in Al's ear. Al's expression went from calm, to shocked, to sadness and then finally to anger again.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE AWFUL! MY BROTHER DOESN'T NEED YOUR SHIT! HE HAS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH AT HOME WITH OUR FATHE-"

A hand clamped over his mouth. "Alphonse. No." Edward released his hold on his younger brother.

A soft whisper of 'sorry brother' echoed through the hall.

Edward gave a small, sad smile to his brother. "Come on, Al. You better get to class. I'm not having your grades go down because of me."

Al walked away from his older brother, with the promise of going to his next class. As soon as he was gone, the teenagers did not hesitate before picking on Edward once more.

"HA! You really are a freak! Dammit, hurry up and die, loser! There's a reason no one wants to be your friend! YOU'RE A FREAK! A CRIPPLE!"

Edward did not react. He acted as if he had heard this all before... Roy thought about that, and gave a pitying look to the blonde teen. He probably _had_ heard this all before.

The blonde did not say a word, and simply walked to his next class. The group followed dutifully behind.

This would be an interesting day.

The four friends watched as every step Edward took, another insult was yelled from the crowd.

Highschool was hell.

Home was hell.

How many hells would Edward have to go through before he could finally be happy?

He heard another insult...

The more he thought about it, the more he thought that he just wasn't supposed to be happy.

He would never be happy again, he didn't deserve to be happy.

He didn't deserve happiness.

Not after what he had done.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review!**


	9. No Proof

**Read And Review**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Nine:**

_No Proof_

Roy, Jean, Maes and Riza left Edward's school fifteen minutes before the bell rang, that way they could drive back and change into their uniforms before Edward got there.

As soon as they got to the store, they changed into uniform and went into Roy's soundproof office.

"Okay so what do we got to say about this? The first thing we see, is him, and he's already bruised before he gets to school..." Jean asked.

Maes sighed, he had an idea, but it wasn't very pleasant. "Well... what if he didn't get it at school... but at home?"

"No." Roy immediately denied the idea. "Edward is a good kid, who would do that to him?"

"Some drunk sicko." Riza answered quickly.

"Thats true..." Jean supplied. "What if we just ask him."

"Yeah, I suppose we can try that." Maes said hesitatingly.

As soon as they decided their next move, the small _ding ding_ came from outside the office.

"Hello? Mustang? Riza? I'm here!" Edward's voice came from the front of the store.

The manager and his employees walked out of the office. "Welcome Edward." they said in unision. There was a silence before Maes decided to just wing it and be blunt.

"Are you getting abused by your father at home?"

Edward's eyes grew impossibly large. '_How do they know? How did they find out? Why- why me?' _

"N-no... n-not at a-all... m-my f-father and I aren't v-very close... b-but he d-doesn't a-a-abuse me..." Edward chocked out the words, staring at his black shoes instead of their eyes.

Edward was nervous, that much was obvious. But why? Because their assumption was correct? Or because they mistaken his bruises for abuse?

Why was he nervous?

Roy promised something to himself right then, if Edward really was getting abused by his father, Roy would kill the bastard himself. It was no secret to his friends, that Roy liked Edward, if the boy returned his feelings was another matter.

There was another awkward silence blanketing the store. "U-umm... what do you need me to do?" Edward muttered softly.

"Uh," Roy hesitated before replying "The cans in aisle six need organizing."

The blonde teen nodded and walked off in the direction of aisle six. As soon as he was out of sight, the bell sounded again. In stepped a man, with golden hair, golden eyes, with glasses, and a golden beard. There was a slight stagger in his step, like he had a horrible hangover.

As he stepped closer, the group could smell the vodka in his breath. Yes, this man was drunk.

"W-where's the f-faggot?" He asked, his words slurring together under the influence of alcohol.

"Who are you talking about, sir?" Riza had a good idea of who he was, and who he wanted, but decided to play the part of the oblivious employee.

"T-the blonde b-boy... with t-the s-stupid fucking braid." The man replied.

Maes chose then to step in. "You must be speaking of Edward, and what relation do you have with him?" Maes asked to clarify their suspicions of who this drunk man was.

"V-Van Hohenheim. The f-faggots father."

"Why are you calling him a 'faggot?'"

"B-because! Thats what the u-useless little b-brat is! A gay faggot!"

Roy couldn't help but inwardly smile. That meant he had a chance, if Edward was gay...

"Oh... well you see Edward is currently not availa-"

"Hey, Mustang! I'm done! What else do you... need... me to... do?" His sentence slowed as he registered that yes, indeed, his abusive father was here. At his work.

"T-there you are, f-faggot. I need to s-speak with your u-ugly ass."

Edward had a petrified look on his face, but he nodded and walked back to the can aisle he was last in.

The four other employees went to the aisle next to theirs, planning to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

Edward backed away from Hohenheim.

"S-sir what are you doing here? I thought you punished me enough this morning..."

Hohenheim's face contorted in rage. "DID I ASK YOU WHAT YOU THOUGHT!?"

"No sir, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn."

"Damn right you should be." The slur was gone, and he was mostly sober. "You're getting a punishment for that later."

Edward nodded, deciding not to test his luck with his father.

"Look boy, I don't know what kind of stunt your pulling. I was giving Alphonse what he deserved this morning. And you ruined it, and took his punishment for him."

"Al didn't do anything!" Edward protested on behalf of his younger brother

"Shut up! Don't speak."

The teen clamped his mouth shut, knowing there would be severe punishment if he spoke again.

Hohenheim shoved his eldest son into the rack of soup cans behind him, causing them to fall upon the younger Elric's head. The older Elric proceeded to storm out of the store, in a fowl mood.

The group, that had been listening to the strange conversation, rushed over to the Edward, who was lying on the floor.

"Edward! What happened? Did he push you?" Roy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No." Edward answered, pulling himself into a sitting position, ignoring the shouts of pain from his ribs. "I just fell."

Maes cursed under his breath. Edward was denying it. They had no proof, and the victim wouldn't admit.

"You sure?" Roy asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now stop asking so many questions."

They had no proof.

They would need to find it themselves.

They would save Edward.

They would get him out of Hell.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review!**


	10. Or So He Hoped

**Read And Review**!

**A/N I was listening to the really dramatic Black Cat soundtrack when I was writing this, so this is a dramatic chapter...**

**Dedicated to my "mother" and BSFF: Payton! Love you! 3,000 words, as promised, Payton!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Ten:**

_Or So He Hoped_

Edward walked out of the aisle, determined to deny what the other employees thought, or wanted to know. He wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't let them know. Never.

He would take this secret with him to the grave.

...Which he might just have to do...

If he did tell someone, and his father found out he did, which he would, then he would probably kill Edward.

No. Not probably, he _would_ kill Edward. There was no doubt. And he couldn't leave Alphonse alone with the bastard. No, he wouldn't do that to his younger brother, he couldn't do that to his brother. He would never have to do that to his baby brother.

Or so he hoped.

"Edward, why won't you talk to us?" Roy's voice echoed down the aisle.

"Because there's nothing to say." Edward's soft reply came.

"Why won't you tell us the truth?" Roy asked.

"I am."

"We're trying to help you, because we care." Roy said in a soft tone.

"No you don't. No one cares. So leave me alone."

Roy yelled out the first thing that came to his mind. Not a smart move on his point. "Yeah, actually, I did care! But I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't care about such a worthless, half metal brat like you!" Roy spat.

Much to the others chagrin, Roy didn't stop there "You need to stop lying to us! No wonder why _no one likes you!_ You're a liar! A useless liar!"

Edward replied in a way no one expected. "You're right. I'm useless, I'm worthless. No one likes me. No one should care. You're right. So since you've made that clear of how you, and everyone else feels, I'll quit. You don't need someone as worthless as me hanging around."

The teen walked forward, past Roy, and didn't give him a second glance. He went over to where Riza, Jean and Maes were standing, wide-eyed at what Roy had said, and what Edward had agreed to. and looked them directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a burden to you. Forget you ever knew me... it'll be better that way..."

Or so he hoped.

He walked away from them and placed the name tag that had 'Edward E.' printed onto it, and placed it on the counter. The four just started after him, not knowing what to do to make him stay here.

There was a silence, the only noise was the clank of Edward's shoes hitting the marble floor, his uneven footsteps ringing through the store.

"You don't have to go..." Maes said quietly.

"Yes I do." Was Edward's instant reply.

He never turned around again to face them. All he said was "Just forget about me." as he walked out the door.

They knew they couldn't forget. So they looked at each other, and silently agreed that they were going to follow him home. See for themselves what his home life was really like.

They didn't bother to change into civilian clothes, they didn't have time for that. If they did that, then Edward's trail would already be gone.

The group of four friends walked forward, and out of the store's glass doors, Roy locking it after them. They caught a flash of gold and followed after it. Roy wouldn't let him get away like that. Never.

_'I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean those things... just please, forgive me...' _

* * *

Edward walked down the brick sidewalk, on his way home. Tears threatened to spill out of his golden eyes. He would admit, the words his ex-manager had said had hurt him. Deeply.

He had already admitted to himself, that even though Roy didn't need him, or want him for the matter, that he could still like the older man.

No, it wasn't love. It was a just an infatuation...

Or so he hoped.

As the blonde continued on his route home, he couldn't help but have the feeling he was being followed. But, when he turned around, there was nothing there. For a fraction of a second, he had hoped Roy was there to apologize...

But he knew it was better this way. Roy couldn't find out this way. Roy would forget about him. Strangely, the thought of the raven haired man forgetting about him, left a ache in his chest.

Yes, it hurt to leave Roy like that... but it was for the best...

Or so he hoped.

* * *

The group had decided once Edward had turned around more than once, to allow some distance to fall between the two. They would allow him to stay just within eyesight, so they would know where to go. And once they got to his house, they would wait a bit before knocking, to make it seem like they had not been following him home.

Their plan was set. Now all they had to do was follow through.

* * *

Edward arrived at the hell he used to call home, and pushed open the door, knowing it would be open.

"Al, I'm hom-"

A slap echoed throughout the house. "Dammit, you brat! You better have come up with an excuse!"

"Yes, sir, I did. I quit."

Hohenheim nodded in approval. "Good. But I still have to teach you a lesson for earlier."

He pulled out a lighter. Edward's beautiful golden eyes widened in fear. He hated this. This was one of the worst punishments. The scent of burnt flesh would stay in the house for days, no matter how long you left the windows open, or how much air freshener.

The flame flickered to life. Hohenheim smile was full of malice as he pressed the lighter to Edward's flesh arm. The teen clenched his teeth together to stop the scream from coming out. He would not let the bastard get the pleasure of knowing he had caused him pain.

Edward tried to break from his fathers grip, but to no avail. The man would not release the hold on his arm. He struggled and desperately tried to free himself, but stopped when he noticed Hohenheim would only put the lighter closer to his flesh every time.

After the skin had started to emit a burning odor, Hohenheim deemed that enough burning for one spot and would move onto the next spot, higher on the arm. Edward allowed a quiet groan of pain to come from his lips.

Tears coursed down his cheeks, but that only added to Hohenheim's pleasure.

Burning. He was burning. In the fires of hell.

Or so he hoped.

Hell would mean he was dead, and he welcomed death at this point in his young life.

Once Edward's groans started to turn to screams, Hohenheim moved onto the next form of punishment. He shoved Edward to the floor, then pulled him to a kneeling stance by his golden hair.

He pulled a small pocket knife from his pocket, flipped it open and sliced down Edward's cheek, cutting through the delicate flesh. Blood poured out of the wound. Hohenheim was getting a disturbing amount of satisfaction from watching his eldest son suffer. He trailed the blade down Edward's soft, bruised neck. As the red liquid dripped from the cut in his sons neck, the father grew bored of this.

Dropping the knife on the floor, not bothering to fold it back. He grasped Edward's hair tighter, and proceeded to kick the already mostly broken rib cage. Just as he was about to deliver a hard kick, that would most likely shatter the remaining unbroken ribs, someone interrupted.

"Brother!" Alphonse called as he ran down the stairs to his older brother. "Father! Stop it! He's had enough already!" Kneeling down to Edward and checked the burns.

"Shut up, brat!" Hohenheim released Edward's hair, and grabbed the nearest object, which was a small glass lamp and threw it at Alphonse.

A crash and a cry of "Brother!" rang through the house.

Edward was lying on the floor, glass in his side.

The teen wanted this to all be over, he wanted this to be the last beating. This would be his last punishment.

Or so he hoped.

He had shielded Alphonse. He had gotten hit with the lamp.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

Roy was in a petrified shock. There he was... standing in front of the same house he had passed this morning. The one with the strange 'movie' playing. Now he realized. That had been no movie. That had been Edward's father and younger brother... He hated himself for passing this cursed house without saving Edward. He could have saved Edward this morning. But instead, he was ignorant, and had walked away.

The four friends were walking up to Edward's door. Right before Roy knocked, he heard a loud yell of 'brother!' There was a crash and a thump, like a body hitting the floor. The group was afraid that's what it really was.

That voice sounded again. A similar voice they had all heard in Edward's school. And that Roy had heard coming from this house earlier today. The panicked voice belonged to Edward's younger brother, Alphonse, if they remembered correctly.

That voice yelled again in panic. "BROTHER! BROTHER! WAKE UP!"

Another voice yelled, a voice they had heard just a while ago, at the store. "SHUT UP YOU BRAT! HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!"

Roy pounded furiously on the door. The man, Van Hohenheim, if he remembered correctly, answered.

"Hello? Who the hell are you?" Hohenheim asked with an angry scowl on his face.

"We are the employers of you son, Edward." Roy answered with hidden anger.

"Oh, so you are. Tell me something did he really quit, or did you fire him? He told me he quit, but that useless bitch is such a liar." The scowl deepened.

In the background, the worried voice called "Brother! Brother!"

"Sorry, I must be going..." Hohenheim said as he attempted to close the door, but Roy would not allow that.

Roy had a mission. A mission to save Edward. "I need to come in." Roy said in a commanding tone.

"Sorry, you can't" Hohenheim replied with a glare.

"And why not?" Roy asked, his emotionless mask slipping away, changing into a face of anger.

Hohenheim's answer was said in a menacing... almost... threatening tone. "Because I said so."

The two men glared at each other, while in the background there was the young, scared voice calling "Wake up! Brother, you're losing too much blood!" The men in the group did not appear to hear that, but Riza did.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach Roy's ear, and lowered his voice so only he could hear. "I have information to tell you."

Roy faced her and nodded, then turned to the angry and now, partly confused man in the doorway. "We must be leaving now."

The other men of the group looked confused, but followed Roy off the doorstep. They walked across the street, where Riza told them what she had heard Alphonse yell.

As they walked back to the door, they heard a voice full of rage yell "SHUT UP! THEY COULD'VE HEARD YOU! I SHOULD PUNISH YOU!"

The youngest Elric screamed. There was a crack and another cry of 'brother!'

"BROTHER! WHY? YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT MANY HITS! DON'T TAKE MINE TOO! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The group strained to hear Edwards reply. "I-it doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you make it out okay..."

The sound of crying was obvious in Al's voice. "Don't be stupid brother! This has been going on for eight years now! Since Mom died! You've been taking the hits for me as well, this whole time!"

To say Roy was shocked, was an understatement. He had suspected a couple of months, a year at most... But _eight years_? Edward would have only been eight when it started...

"Alphonse, get out of here." Edward demanded as soon as Hohenheim had turned away.

"NO! I won't leave you!"

"LEAVE!" Edward said angrily. Then his tone softened. "Look, Al, face it... I'm losing too much blood, I'm not making it out of this alive."

"Brother! Don't say nonsense like that! Of course you'll live! You-you can't leave me alone..."

"I know Al, and I'm sorry. That's why I want you to go now. While he's distracted."

"But-"

"No buts, Al."

His younger brother was leaving.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Alphonse could be stubborn. Very stubborn. So, he decided that if he was leaving, it was only to get medical attention. He wouldn't let his brother die. Standing up, he shakily walked toward the door, carefully making sure his father didn't notice.

He pulled open the door and ran forward, not looking where he was going, and crashed straight into Roy's hard, muscular chest. Falling backwards, and landing right on his ass, he stood up to see what he had run into.

Roy had expected this Elric brother to snap at him for being so stupid and standing in his way like that, but the voice that came out was meek and afraid.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah..." Came Roy's answer. Before the raven haired man could explain how much he wanted to help, Alphonse cut off his thoughts.

"PLEASE! You've got to help brother!"

Once more, Roy was cut off before he could answer. But it was not by Al. It was by a loud voice. An angry voice. Hohenheim's voice.

"HOW DARE YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! I SHOULD JUST FUCKING KILL YOU!"

No one had a doubt that, that was not a exaggeration.

Roy ran up to the door, and grabbed the doorknob. As he twisted it, he discovered it was locked. He cursed the fact he could not just burn down the door. So, he did the next best thing.

He kicked it open. And God, did he ever look sexy while doing it. **(1)**

The first thing he saw was Edward. His eyes widened.

The teen was lying there, in a pool of his own blood, his breathing shallow. Sunlight was glistening off the glass in his side. Burn marks littered his flesh arm. Roy would never be able to forget the scent of Edward's burnt flesh.

After seeing that horrible sight, Roy did the first thing that came to mind. He ran up to the abusive bastard, and punched him in the face. Hard. Hard enough to knock him into the wall.

Riza was calling an ambulance, and the police, while Maes and Jean was trying to give some comfort to the traumatized Alphonse Elric.

Roy grabbed Edward and cradled him in his arms, carrying him bridal style. The ambulance was already waiting. Damn, that got there fast.

The medics pulled Edward away from Roy, and Roy wanted to stop them. He didn't want them taking his Edward away from him... Wait, _his_ Edward? Where had he gotten that from?

That would never happen. Edward would never think of him in that way...

Well maybe one day, Edward would. Then they could be together...

Or so he hoped.

As the ambulance pulled away, sirens flashing, Roy had to answer some questions for the police. Roy walked inside, to show the policemen just who had been doing these terrible deeds... but what he saw, he did not like.

Nothing.

Thats what he saw. Nothing.

Hohenheim was gone.

That meant Hohenheim was still out there.

The police would catch him though...

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Roy was pacing in the hospital waiting room, one of the many hells known to all man kind. How could doctors just expect you to sit there, in horrible, uncomfortable plastic chairs, while a loved one may be dying?

"Roy-boy, come on. Sit, have some coffee." Maes said, holding the coffee cup out to his best friend. "You need to calm down. Edward's a strong kid, he won't die."

Or so he hoped.

"You're probably right... Something like this wouldn't take the shorty down, he's too stubborn."

"Brother is stubborn." Al's voice said from behind him, causing him to almost choke on his coffee.

"When did you get here, Al?" Maes asked curiously.

"Just now. The police said they had enough information for the time being, but they might call upon me for more questions later."

There was a comfortable silence in the waiting room, until Alphonse broke it with a question.

"Have the doctors said anything about brother's condition?" He asked with hint lacing his voice.

"No..." Roy answered. He had been close to praying to God that Edward would be okay... And he would be...

Or so he hoped.

"Oh..." Came Al's disappointed reply.

"Hey, Alphonse... How did your mother die?"

"Mr. Mustang, with all do respect, I don't think its my place to answer that, it's brothers..."

That confused Roy. So he asked. "Why is it his? Why can't you say?"

Alphonse had the type of expression that said _'are you stupid?'_ "Sorry, I thought it was obvious. Since brother is your boyfriend, he should be the one to tell you."

Roy almost fell out of his uncomfortable chair. "W-what? E-Edward's not my b-boyfriend..."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! It's just... Well I know brother is gay... And you seem to care so much about him, and you knew where we lived... I just assumed... I'm sorry, sir."

The raven haired man dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. "It's okay. I do care about him. Don't worry about it."

The truth was, he liked being called Edward's boyfriend.

Roy looked once more at the door that the doctor would come out of when he finally updated the blondes condition.

Edward would be safe, and alive. Happy and healthy.

Or so he hoped.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**(1) So sorry, I couldn't help it...**

**Longest chapter so far!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Maybe It Was

**Read And Review, for that makes me smile!**

**Dedicated to my precious and ever so wonderful, Payton-chan! Love you metaphorical mother! ECE all the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Maybe It Was_

The doctor came strolling out near three hours later. The other employees had already left, seeing as it was relatively late, promising to visit the hospital tomorrow. "We've finally made him stabilized, you may see him now. He's in room 332." **(1)**

Roy didn't bother to thank the doctor as the ever polite Alphonse had. He rushed forward and through the door. His black shoes making a clink with each step he took on the long, white marble hallway. Scanning each door for Edward's room number.

When he finally came across the white door, with the plaque that that had the numbers 332 carved in it, he practically threw the door off its hinges.

"Mr. Mustang, I know you're eager to see brother but, don't break the door." Alphonse commented like he knew how Roy felt towards his elder brother.

Ah, hell, Alphonse probably did know.

Upon looking at the sleeping golden teen lying in the bland white hospital bed, with his beautiful silk hair splayed on the white pillow, Roy was sure of how he felt.

He was sure he loved Edward Elric.

But he'd be damned if he knew how Edward felt towards him.

Sitting in the chair beside the abused teens bed, he grabbed Edward's automail hand. How had Edward gotten automail? What had caused him to lose two of his precious limbs? He considered asking Al, but knew the response would be that it was something for Edward to tell him.

Alphonse sat on the opposite side of the bed, in the other chair. He also grabbed Edward's hand, but it was soft flesh instead of hard metal.

"You love brother, don't you?" Alphonse whispered quietly.

Yep. He was right. Al did know.

Roy contemplated how he should answer, then decided on the truth. He sighed softly before answering. "Yes... I do. With all my heart. I don't know when it happened, or how. Or even why, but I do know that I love Edward."

The youngest Elric gave a grin towards the man sitting across from him. "I knew it." His smile faltered. "If- if you and brother do get together. Don't hurt him. Ever. Physically or emotionally is un-acceptable. I won't accept it. You must realize that before you act on your feelings, that my brother is not a one night stand. He is not a fling. He is not a toy. He is not someone you can call upon for sex. He is human, but he has been hurt, both physically and emotionally, more than others. So, if you do date brother, you must realize, that is a commitment."

The raven haired man nodded. "Yes, Alphonse. I know. I want to heal him from his wounds."

Al's smile dimmed a bit more. "I don't know if that's possible. I've tried... but nothing so far has healed him of his pain." The smile grew brighter. "But maybe, just maybe, you will do the impossible."

Roy smirked his usual smirk. "I'm Roy Mustang, I can do anything."

The smile Alphonse gave this time was sad. "For brother's sake, and your own... I hope you can. I truly do."

Both of their gazes turned from each other, to the sleeping blonde.

"This is the only time he looks really peaceful. Like nothings wrong... When he's asleep..." Alphonse whispered, more to himself than Roy. "I would give my life to see him so peaceful and happy when he's awake..." He smiled to his elder brother's sleeping form.

Roy gave a small smile in Edward's direction. "Me too." He whispered.

"I'm glad. I give you my blessing, as Edward's only real family member, I give you permission to date my brother, if brother wants to..."

The older mans smile grew as he looked at Al. "Thank you, it means a lot."

There was a comfortable silence surrounding the room and Al broke it and averted his eyes from his elder brother and into the obsidian eyes of Roy Mustang.

"Mr Mustang... There's something you need to know about brother. I can't tell you, brother needs to tell you himself." Alphonse's genuinely cheery aura dimmed considerably. "It's awful, what has happened. You know of the... Beatings and the verbal assaults... But there is something you don't know. Wait for brother to tell you... But I can give you this warning: don't _ever_ try to force yourself upon him. And if you do date, don't push him into sexual intercourse. After what has happened to him... He's not ready for anything sexual. Not yet. Things like that have been ruined for brother."

"I can promise you I won't do anything like that to Edward. I will wait for him. Thanks for the information though..."

Alphonse simply shrugged. "Anything to make brother happy."

_'Yes, anything in the world... to make him happy.' _Roy agreed in his mind.

The sleeping figure stirred, but did not awake.

'_Why Edward, why am I so deeply in love with you? I haven't even known you that long... but yet, I've already fallen for you... how is that possible? Maybe it was your looks? Maybe it was your fiery personality? Maybe it was how strong you are, emotionally and physically? Maybe it was the confidence you held in yourself? Your selflessness, your willing to sacrifice yourself? Maybe it was how even though you get beat and bruised, you would still risk your life for that of your brother's? Maybe the hardships you faced, all alone?'_

Roy smiled to himself._ 'It was all of those things. And more.'_ Suddenly he looked at Alphonse. "Can you answer a question?"

"Uh, sure I guess..."

"When did the beatings start for Edward?" Roy knew he had heard an amount of years through the door at the Elric residence, but he needed to confirm that horrible piece of information.

Al's chocolate eyes widened, then resumed their normal size. "I suppose I could answer that." He took a deep breath. "Six years ago, Edward was eight. It was right after mother died..."

Obsidian eyes widened with horror. Eight _years?_ Edward had gone through this hell alone, protecting and fending for his younger brother, for eight years?

That was braver than Roy could ever be.

Maybe that's why he loved him. Just maybe.

Or maybe, he loved Edward for everything.

Roy smiled at bruised blonde.

Yes, just maybe that was it.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**1) I have no idea how hospital room numbering systems work, so sorry if it's wrong.**

**I will try to update soon, trust me. I just... have so many stories I need to finish up! Ugh... but don't fret, the next chapter will be here soon!**

**Review please!**


	12. Like He Deserved

**Read And Review**!

**Dedicated to Payton-chan, of course!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

_Like He Deserved _

Edward struggled to open his golden eyes. He had a pounding headache and it hurt to breathe. He lifted his eyelids and was met by a bright florescent light. Groaning, he forced his abused body to sit up right.

He moaned in pain. Damn. Everything hurt. Suddenly,there was a squeal and the sound of a metal tray hitting the ground, and dishes breaking.

"BROTHER!" A familiar voice squealed.

Edward turned his head towards the sound of the voice. The loudness was causing his head to pulse. "Shh, Al... I have a headache..."

"Oh, I'm sorry brother..." Alphonse whispered quieter than necessary.

The younger Elric brother ran up and hugged the elder, far too tight for Edward's broken ribs, but even though it hurt like hell from him, he allowed his baby brother to hold him.

"Oh, brother... I'm so, so sorry!" Sobbed Alphonse. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and being the overprotective brother that he was, Edward decided he had to make them stop coursing down his brother's face.

He lifted his flesh arm, knowing that it was broken and brought his thumb to Al's face. "Come on, Al. Don't cry over me. It's okay. I _am_ the older brother... So it's okay."

They sat there, simply holding each other in fear that if they let go, they would both fall apart.

* * *

Roy walked to Edward's room. It had been eight days since Edward was admitted into the hospital, and the blonde hadn't woken up since. Roy heard a clatter of Alphonse's lunch tray and a yell of 'brother.'

The raven haired man thought nothing of it. It was quite often that when Al saw Edward he would just break down in tears, screaming that it was all his fault his brother was in the hospital.

Roy walked to the room, and saw the tray on the ground. "Hey, Alphonse you alr-" His sentance stopped dead when he saw two pairs of eyes looking back at him. A deep chocolate pair, and a fiery golden pair.

A set of golden eyes he hadn't seen in eight days.

He rushed over to Edward's bedside and took both teens into his arms. He knew Alphonse wasn't about to stop holding onto his older brother, and he wanted to hold Edward as well, so he settled for holding them both, even though he held no romantic feelings for the youngest Elric.

No, he had no romantic feelings for anyone. Anyone but Edward.

Yes, only Edward.

"Oh my God. Edward, you're awake."

There was a snort of laughter from the short blonde. "Yeah, no shit sherlock." There was a pause as both Alphonse and Roy continued to hold Edward. The teen spoke again but this time his voice was somber and quiet.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, knowing he would not like the answer. Edward pulled back from both embraces and looked into chocolate and obsidian eyes.

There was a pause as the owners of the chocolate and obsidian eyes exchanged worried glances. Roy sighed, knowing he would have to answer. "Eight days."

They had expected an outraged explosion of 'what the hell?!' or something along those lines. An angry rant. A string of furious swears. They did not get what they had expected.

Edward lowered his head, golden bangs covering his eyes. Both Roy and Al had to strain to hear what the elder Elric brother was saying. But, Edward was not talking to them. He was talking to himself. "I see..." Golden eyes looked up once more, meeting both pairs. "I guess the bastard really did some damage this time, huh?" He asked rhetorically, laughing.

The laugh was fake. The smile was fake. The happy and joking demeanor was fake. It was all fake. Roy could tell. There was that underlaying layer of sadness and pain in the golden eyes, Roy could see it. Edward was trying to put on a mask, but it was slipping. The raven haired man didn't know if the youngest Elric could tell.

"Brother! You shouldn't joke about something like that!" Alphonse scolded.

Apparently, Al didn't know. Al couldn't see the pain and sadness. Al couldn't see the mask was slipping. That brought a question to Roy's mind.

_'Just how many times has Edward been forced to put on this show for Alphonse?' _Roy wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But, what he did know was that he wanted to heal Edward's scars, all of them. The physical ones to, but the emotional scars especially. Roy wanted to show Edward that he wasn't worthless, he wasn't dirty, nothing was his fault. Edward wasn't some 'half metal freak prodigy', he was a human being, a very pained human being. Tortured in the mind and body, but a human none the less.

"Sorry, Al..." Edward whispered.

"Brother, you have nothing to apologize for..."

Edward shook his head, disagreeing with the statement his younger brother made. "Yes I do. I made you witness that. It's my fault for being so..." Edward's voice dropped to a whisper. "...So worthless. I deserve what I'm getting, but that doesn't mean you should see it..."

_'Deserve it?... Deserve it?! No way in hell does he deserve this treatment!' _Roy thought angrily.

Al opened his mouth to protest but Roy beat him to it. "What the fuck are you saying?" Roy said harshly. "Deserve it?! What the fuck makes you think you deserve that treatment? You don't deserve that! No one does, not even someone like you!"

There was a heavy tension coating the room. Edward broke the silence with harshly whispered words, coated in hurt. "...Not even someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What am I?" Hurt was laced through Edward's tone, though the blonde had attempted to cover it up with false anger.

"Yeah! Someone like you! You're different! I mean look at you! Most teenage boys are dating girls and having sex, flunking all of their classes not giving a care in the world about anything, and what about you?! You're a prodigy. Your mother is _dead._ Your father _abuses_ you. You _take care_ of your little brother and _protect_ him from your _father_. And then to add to that, you're gay. And half of your body is made of metal!"

Edward did not hesitate to reply this time. He backed up away from the bedside where Roy was standing. Small tears made their way down Edward's scarred and bruised cheeks. "Is that how you see me? Some half metal, abused gay kid?" The false anger was replaced with actual anger.

"That's how everyone sees you!"

Before Edward could reply to the coldly spoken words, Al cut it. "Roy. What you told me eight days ago. Is that true? Were you lying to me?"

Roy had to think back... Eight days ago... That was the day Roy 'saved' Edward. The day Roy told Alphonse he loved his older brother.

Edward looked confused, seeing as he didn't know what that meant, but Roy knew, so he answered. "No. I was not lying. It's true. I really, really do."

Al was quick to pounce with his next question. "Then why are you saying these mean things to brother?"

Roy thought about that. Why was he saying these cruel things to the boy he loved? The raven haired man looked away from Alphonse and to the hospital bed. Edward was sitting in it, furiously wiping away the tears that had demanded to fall.

He had done that. He had made Edward cry.

Roy tilted his head towards the floor in shame. Now he knew, why he had said those things. He was mad. Not at Edward. But at himself for not saving Edward sooner and at their bastard of a father, Hohenheim, for causing this pain for Edward in the first place.

"I...I'm sorry." He whispered to both brothers.

Al, the ever forgiving boy, accepted the apology with a simple nod of the head. Roy had expected Edward to yell that he would never accept an apology from a bastard like him.

"Why are you sorry? Everything you said was true... I've lost two of my limbs, and replaced them with cold, unfeeling metal. I have been abused, and I still think I deserve it... But I won't argue. And yes-" He paused. "I am gay."

"I'm sorry because I was being an ass." Roy said simply. '_And because I love you.' _Was what he desperately wanted to say, but knew this was neither the time, nor place for that.

A comfortable silence wrapped around the room. Alphonse cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm going to go get you some food, brother, you must be hungry."

Edward nodded in agreement, he hadn't eaten in a good, decent meal in a long time, thanks to Hohenheim, so hospital food was a treat to him.

As soon as Al left the room, shutting the door behind him, Roy walked over to Edward and sat on the bed, then proceeded to pull the petite teen into his muscular arms. Wrapping his arms around Edward's waist, he pulled the blonde closer to him.

Edward's heart was pounding against his damaged rib cage. Why did being in Roy's arms feel so right?

He wasn't falling for him? Was he?

It was possible... He had felt strangely towards Mustang from the start, but he had never assumed that it could even possibly be... love...

Besides, why would Roy want him? There were many, many pretty girls in Central.

Girls who weren't bruised and beaten, like he was.

Girls who didn't have automail, like he did.

Girls who didn't have such a complicated past, like he did.

Girls who weren't a freak, like he was.

Mustang didn't want him. Mustang didn't need him... So then why, when he was being embraced by Roy's strong, warm arms... Did everything feel so right? Why did he feel so safe and protected? So loved? So wanted?

But that couldn't be. None of those things would ever be. Nothing would ever be right. He would never be safe. He would never be protected. He would never be loved and he most certainly would never, ever be wanted.

Not by Roy.

Never by Roy.

No one would want him, ever. He didn't even want himself.

He would be alone.

Just like he deserved to be.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review! Hope you enjoyed!**_  
_


	13. Broke Apart

**Read And Review**!

**Dedicated to Payton-chan, as always! Love you, metaphorical mother of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Broke Apart_

Six days later, the doctors deemed Edward well enough to be dismissed from the hospital. Then, the question of where would Ed and Al go now? Came up. They couldn't go back to Hohenheim, they didn't even know where he was. They couldn't go to an orphanage, that would separate them, and they were too old. They could live by themselves, but where?

The Elric brothers had been discussing that in hushed whispers, careful so Roy, who refused to leave Edward, wouldn't hear.

"You two can live with me." Roy spoke up, startling the brothers.

"Y-you mean you heard u-us?" Al squeaked.

The raven haired man smirked. "Of course I did."

"We're not some fucking charity act." Ed said stubbornly.

Roy sighed. "I know your not. I'm not doing this as a 'charity act' I'm doing this because I care about you."

The words took Ed aback. Roy cared? Someone cared about him? Why? Ed couldn't give him anything in return... He was a broken doll. Worthless. Useless. Unwanted.

Why would Roy care?

Why would anyone?

"Well, brother? What do you say?" Al asked innocently, pretending he didn't know that Roy was in love with his brother.

Edward contemplated the preposition for a moment. Should he?

_'If I did accept this... How long would it be until Roy realized he had made a terrible mistake by letting someone as disgusting and worthless as me? How long until he realizes that I am nothing. I'm broken, a discarded being no one wants... I don't even want myself...'_ Ed struggled not to let his tears show as he thought about that.

"Brother?" Al's soft voice called.

Ed blinked, making sure any possible tears were gone, then looked at Roy and his younger brother. "Yeah. We'll accept your offer, and stay at your house."

___'At least until you get sick of me'_ Edward forced himself not to add.

Roy smiled genuinely. The person he loved was going to live at his house. Sure, it was with his brother and because he had no where else to go... But, still.

"Um, actually... Brother?" Al said nervously.

Edward looked over at his baby brother, a look of confusion playing on his face. "Yes, Al?"

"Well, uh, you see..." Alphonse looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoe on the marble floor. "I-I-... Uh, well you remember Winry... Right?"

The older brother answered immediately. "Yeah, of course I do, she came by the store not to long ago..."

"Yeah...Well... You see, after you got in here... I called her... And uh, she wanted to know if I would come... Stay with her..."

Ed smirked. "Al got a girlfriend?" He asked teasingly.

In response, Alphonse turned a bright pink. "S-she's not my girlfriend!" He stuttered.

The blonde's smirk turned to a smile. "Yeah, Al, you can go. But I'm going to stay here."

Roy smiled secretly to himself. He and Edward would be alone... Together...

"That's good brother, I'll visit you once things have settled down."

"Deal. When will you be leaving, Al?" Ed asked

Al thought for a second, glancing between Roy and his brother. "Right now."

"What? Right now?" Ed asked.

Al blushed pink. "Yeah, well you see... Winry... She uh-"

Roy and Ed exchanged glances at each other, immediately deciding to tease the youngest Elric.

"Oh Al, you gotta hot date?" Roy teased.

"I've always loved the idea of nieces and nephews..." Edward wondered aloud.

"Sh-shut up!" Al muttered "I'm leaving you, jerks!" But all three of them knew it was all in good humor. Al walked towards the door, standing in the threshold, he called back to the two in the room.

"If I come back for a surprise visit, and I see you two naked in bed, it won't freak me out." He said as if discussing the weather, making Edward and Roy blush a deep crimson.

But Al didn't stop there, as he walked out the door, he said one more thing. "Actually, I'll be expecting it!"

The crimson blush was burning their faces, and they couldn't make eye contact.

"S-sorry... About Al..." Edward mumbled, still embarrassed.

Roy rubbed his head on the back of his head. "No... I-it's okay..."

An awkward silence blanketed the room. "So... Uh, should we... Get going?" Ed asked, refusing to let his golden orbs make contact with obsidian.

"Oh, uh yeah we should..."

* * *

Edward and Roy had finished checking him out of the hospital, they were now sitting inside of Roy's car, the black Mustang. Edward laughed when he saw the car, and Roy explained that it had been a gift from Maes, as a joke a few years back.

As they drove down different streets, and taking left and right turns alike, until they made it to an expensive looking apartment complex building.

"You... You live here?" Edward openly gaped at the building before him.

Roy chuckled softly. "No, of course not, I live in the trashcan down the street." He said completely seriously.

Edward nodded. "That's okay, I don't need anything fancy."

Roy let out an uncharacteristic bark of laughter. "Ha! I was joking, you idiot!"

The blonde looked shocked for a moment. Then he laughed too. "Oh, I can't believe I fell for that!"

They stayed sitting in the car, laughing for a few moments on Edward's stupidity.

* * *

Roy and Edward were standing outside Roy's apartment door, the raven haired man was rummaging around for the small key inside his pocket, while silently cursing himself for not having his key prepared to unlock the door, causing him to look like an idiot at his own residence.

His residence, where the person he loved standing beside him.

Silently praising himself for finally finding the key, he pulled out the small piece of silver metal and placed it inside the lock, twisting it and pushing the door open.

"Here we are..." Roy muttered as he stepped inside the threshold of his apartment. "Come in."

And Ed did just that, cautiously stepping inside.

Roy reached out to flip the light switch, which was next to Ed. As soon as his hand came within close proximity to Edward's body, the blonde immediately flinched.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Edward cried out, shrinking away from the older man. "Don't, please! No more!"

At the sound of fright in the teens voice, the raven haired man retracted his hand as if he had been burned **(1)**. Edward was afraid. Of him. Ed was afraid of him, but why?

What had he done?

Edward was crouched down on the floor, his arms above his head to protect his skull, still muttering things like 'please, please don't'. Each time Ed uttered a sentence of pleading for mercy, Roy's heart broke.

Bit by bit.

His heart broke apart.

Piece by piece.

His heart broke apart.

Shard by shard.

His heart broke apart.

It all broke apart.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review!**

**(1) Ironic, isn't it? Flame Alchemist... Burned... I have a pathetic sense of humor, bare with me.**


	14. No Matter What

**Read And Review**!

**Dedicated to Payton-chan, otherwise known as Payton Pride, check her out! Please? She's super awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_No Matter What_

"E-Edward? Why... Why are you cowering away from me?" Roy asked softly. He knew, he knew that Ed had thought Roy was going to hit him.

The cowering blonde buried himself farther into his knees. "Please, I promise I'll be good..." Ed whimpered.

"Ed... Edward... I'm not going to hurt you, really." The raven haired man promised to the teen.

But Ed did not look up from his protective position.

Roy sighed, this was not how he wanted to start off this whole 'living with Edward'' thing. He had hoped that it would be happy, carefree. Safe. Where Ed could feel protected, and not have to feel so paranoid.

He would protect Ed. No matter what. Roy promised himself right then and there, no matter what Ed needed, or wanted. No matter when or where. Roy would do everything in his power to make Edward happy.

The traumatized teen deserved that.

Ed deserved all the good things this cruel world had to offer.

"Edward." Roy spoke without hesitation. "I promise, I will never hurt you. Never. You have my word."

A single golden eye looked up at Roy. "Promise?" He sounded so scared, so afraid. But he sounded like this had happened before, and he was ready to be betrayed. So untrusting.

Roy would gain Ed's trust.

No matter what.

"Yes, Ed, I promise."

The older of the two extended his pale hand downwards the younger, as an offer. Edward hesitated, carefully calculating what would happen if he accepted the offered hand. The blonde shakily accepted.

Roy pulled the teen up effortlessly, seeing as Ed had not been fed a proper amount, even with automail he weighed far less then he should. That worried Roy to no end. While Edward was in his care, which would hopefully be for a long. long time, he would get Edward to a healthy weight, make sure Ed could eat as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted.

No matter what.

Roy held onto Ed's hand longer than necessary, just savoring the feeling of the soft, smooth flesh hand in his. Neither of them released their grips on each other, simply ravishing in the moment before it was gone.

But, peaceful moments never lasted long.

There was a harsh, rapid knocking on the door, and Edward immediately released Roy's hand and greatened the distance between them. Cowering behind the closets object, which happened to be a coat rack.

The older man sighed, just when things were getting good, some asshole had to go and interrupt the lovely moment. Whoever they were, damn them to hell. Roy walked over to the door, and not bothering to check the peephole built into the door, opened it.

Outside the door was a terrified looking Alphonse. Al did not greet Roy. Instead, he simply spoke his reason for coming there. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Edward, seeing it was his younger brother, came out from his 'hiding spot' and came to say hello.

"Tell you what?" Roy inquired.

Alphonse looked almost angry for a moment. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell us that, that _bastard_ got away? That he's still out there somewhere!"

Roy hadn't wanted the boys to know. He wanted to protect them both, Edward more so, but... If he had told Ed and Al, he was afraid of what their reaction would have been... He didn't want them to be scared...

Golden eyes widened. Hohenheim was out there. Free. And his father would be angry. Angry at him, that he protected Alphonse, let his younger brother get away.

Hohenheim never left a job unfinished. He completed all of his tasks.

And his current job?

Destroying Edward.

Permanently.

Edward fell to the floor. This couldn't be happening. Hohenheim couldn't still be out there. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible... But it was.

But Ed would protect Alphonse from their father.

No matter what.

Edward's breathing became harsh and ragged, his mind becoming blurry. Was it normal to be so paranoid and scared because you're afraid of your father coming after you, your younger brother, and the man you might love and killing you all?

No. It wasn't normal. And it never would be. Just like Edward.

Ed would never be normal, he would never be clean.

He would always be a freak, always be dirty and disgusting.

No matter what.

Alphonse rushed over to his elder brother's side. Yes, he knew that his brother was terrified of his father, and Al couldn't blame him. It had been years of abuse for Edward at Hohenheim's hand.

Edward would never be unafraid.

No matter what he did, Ed would always fear what lurked where he couldn't see.

There was always something in the darkness.

And both Elric brother's knew that no matter what the did, Ed would never be out of Hohenheim's grasp.

No matter what.

Not until he was dead.

There were so many scars where people couldn't see them. No one had ever tried to look beyond Edward's happy, yet shy appearance and see what was really beneath them. They had never bothered to see the scars.

No matter what they did, they never saw.

Roy felt extremely guilty. If he had just gone back to Hohenheim faster, the old bastard never would have gotten away.

No matter what he did, Roy would always feel guilty for causing the teen he loves, so much terror.

Edward didn't know what to do. Should he kill himself and hope that his father didn't go after Al and Roy? Should he keep living with the paranoia and fear? Would that be a daily part of his life, fearing what he could not see, but knew was there?

Hohenheim had cornered him, trapped him in a metaphorical cage. This cage had no key, and there was no getting out. He couldn't get out of this cage alive.

Yes, no matter what he did, Edward would always be trapped, always be afraid.

No matter what.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. How It All Began

**Read And Review**!

**Dedicated to Payton-chan, otherwise known as Payton Pride, check out her stories! They're amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_How It All Began _

Around twelve minutes later, Edward had calmed down, accepting the fact that his father was still out there, and hunting him down. It may be months, days or hours until Hohenheim came to find him.

But it would happen.

That, he was sure of.

Ed stood up, with the assistance of Roy, and sat on the couch.

"He's going to come. He's going to find me." The blonde muttered under his breath as he leaned back into the black couch cushions.

Roy reassuringly rubbed Ed on the back. "He won't find you. I won't let him." The raven haired man promised.

"No... You... You can't stop him. You can't protect me."

"But Edw-" Roy started, but Alphonse intervened.

"Look brother, maybe you should let him try. Maybe he can protect you. That's both yours and his decion. Will you let Roy protect you? And Roy, will you protect brother no matter what? That's what you have to answer." Al smiled sweetly. "Now brother, I'm leaving."

The younger Elric brother hugged the elder brother tightly. "Goodbye, brother. I'll call you soon."

Edward smiled at Al. "Yeah, I'll talk to you soon."

Alphonse smiled back and walked to Roy. "Make your decision. Protect or not. Choose now, before brother gets hurt."

"I've already made my decision. I choose to protect. To stay by his side. As long as need be." Roy stuck out his hand for the youngest Elric to shake.

The tawny haired teen ignored the offered appendage and hugged Roy tightly. "Thank you. For everything." Before Roy could respond to the sudden hug, Alphonse had already walked out of the apartment door.

There was a silence, and the two males that remained in the room were lost in their thoughts. Edward was pleading with himself to not give in to the fear trying to consume him, as it was clawing at his heart, desperately trying to grab ahold of him. Roy was trying to think of a way to make Edward feel safe and comfortable in his humble abode.

His intelligent mind came up with nothing.

Luckily for Roy, Ed broke the silence. "I suppose you have questions, don't you? I'll answer them, you deserve that much for doing all this for someone like me."

The older man frowned. What did Edward mean 'someone like him'? Roy chose to ignore that and think of what the blonde had just told him. He could ask questions. Roy had so many of them. Dozens raced through his mind.

But a few stood out more than others.

"Can I ask?" The raven haired man checked with Ed, making sure this was okay.

"I said it was didn't I?" The blonde questioned back.

Roy took that as approval and hesitantly asked his first question. "How long has this been going on?" Roy wanted to know. Just how long had this teen, who he adored so much, been going through this physical, mental and emotional torture?

Edward tensed, then relaxed. He didn't want Roy to know. He didn't want him to know just how dirty and horrible he truly was. But he would tell the truth. He would be honest, no matter how much it killed him to say it.

"I was... In third grade... Eight years old."

Obsidian eyes widened. Why? What had this innocent boy ever done to have this happen to him for so long? That was eight years ago. Edward was sixteen. Why had this been happening?

"But- Why?" Roy asked, still horrified from Edward's answer.

After seeing those beautiful coal black eyes widen in horror, the golden eyed teen had wanted to crawl into the couch cushions and die. He knew it. He knew this would happen. Roy had finally realized just how dirty and disgusting he was, hadn't he?

"Because it's my fault." Was what Ed had replied. Roy made a gesture to elaborate. "It's my fault she's dead."

More questions raced through Roy's mind. "Who is 'she'? Why is it your fault?" He asked, wanting to know the blonde's pain.

"My mother, she died when I was eight years old. And she died because of me."

Before the older man could ask any more questions, Edward continued. The short teen sighed, sucked in his breath, and proceeded to begin his explanation. "I was in third grade, my best friend Russell, invited me to his house for a sleepover. Well, soon after I got there, Russell and I had a huge fight, and his mom called my mom, because I asked to be picked up. I told my mom to pick me up then, because I didn't want to stay there any longer."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Honey, are you sure you want me to come now? The rain is horrible outside, and it's very dark... I'm afraid a storm might be coming." Trisha asked, concerned about the storm that was currently raging outside the house._

_"Yeah mom!" Little Edward persisted. "I don't want to be here! Russell's stupid!"_

_Trisha laughed on the other line. "Now, sweetie, don't say that! I'll be there soon."_

_"Okay! Goodbye mom!"_

_"Goodbye, Ed, see you soon, I love you." _

_Edward had never said he loved her back._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Ed sighed, it was getting harder to tell the story as he went along. He had never told anyone this story, Roy was the first person he had ever told, or been in the process of telling.

The blonde continued with his tale.

"I was sitting in the living room, eating snacks and watching television, and before I knew it, an hour had passed. By then, I knew something was wrong. We only lived thirty minutes away from Russell's house, so why was it taking so long?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Where's my mommy?" The young Ed asked a worried Mrs. Tringham. _

_"I.. I'm not sure, dear." She asked as she walked over to the television. The blonde woman switched from the children's show Edward had been watching, to the news._

_"Breaking news!" The news reporter on the TV said anxiously. "There's been a terrible car accident near Garden Road **(1)**! A woman, in her late twenties, has collided into a telephone pole! Doctors don't know if she'll make it._

_Big, innocent golden eyes widened. That was his mother on TV. That was his dying mother on the news._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I had never told her I loved her. I had hung up on her, she never knew. When she died... She didn't know if I loved her or not... And I was the one holding her hand as her life slipped away. I felt her cold hand go slack in my warm one. I will never forget that feeling. Even though the hand she held is now made of metal, I won't forget that." Edward concluded his story.

Roy was fighting back uncharacteristic tears. Edward had been so strong. Why was Roy about to cry? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he loved Edward so much.

Yes, he loved Edward more than life itself.

How had Ed ever gotten through this alone? That young teen was so strong. Stronger than Roy ever had been, or every would be. Roy was overcome by emotion and walked over to Edward, and pulled the blonde into his arms.

Edward tried to protest, but once he realized Roy had no intention of harming him, he relaxed into the embrace.

The two males never saw the single pair of golden eyes watching them.

They would never notice.

Not until it was too late.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review! Hope you enjoyed!**

**(1) I did garden road because Russell and Fletcher specialize in plant alchemy.**


	16. Ever Again

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, you should know that by now. (Cries in corner).  
**

**Dedicated to Payton-chhhhhaaaannnn. Love you!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_Ever Again_

It was late morning by the time Roy woke up. He had never set the alarm the previous night. There was a weight on his chest, and he looked downwards to see what it could be.

The sight made a light pink dust his pale cheeks.

Edward was curled up on his chest, sound asleep. Both of Roy's arms were wrapped around Ed's small body.

Roy stayed there, laying in his bed with Ed in his arms. It felt so nice. So right. Like it was meant to be.

And in that moment, Roy was sure that it was.

The raven haired man enjoyed the warmth the blonde's flesh held. And the coolness of his metal limbs.

It was perfect.

He wouldn't be lonely.

He didn't want Ed to leave the warmth of his arms. And he certainly didn't want to leave Ed.

Ever again.

So, he fell back into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

Edward awoke around noon. He could tell the time, due to the sunlight pouring through the window.

But something was missing.

There was no yelling.

No screaming.

No pain.

His father wasn't there.

So where was he?

Edward blinked, and checked his surroundings. This was _not_ his room. His room was messy and had very little items in it. Not even a working light. The bed was cold and hard, and there was never enough blankets for him to stay warm. But in this room he was in, it was clean and full of expensive objects. This bed he was laying in was warm and soft, and there were plenty of blankets.

But he knew that in this room, he was not alone.

He looked around, searching for his younger brother or angry father. But his search ended when he spotted black hair. His family consisted of two, one if you excluded his father. And none of those two had black hair.

There were only two people he knew with black hair.

Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes.

But he knew this was _not_ Maes. It was Roy.

His tan cheeks turned a hot pink. He was lying in Roy's bed. And Roy's arms currently resided around his waist, holding him close. Protectively.

That word brought back memories of yesterday.

Roy had said he would protect him... Did he mean that? Would he really protect him?

Edward didn't know why Roy would even want to protect someone like him, but he did know that he liked this feeling he was getting. The feeling of being wanted. Of being loved. The warmth that radiated from Roy's sleeping form.

He knew he was in love with Roy Mustang.

But why would someone so _amazing._ So _beautiful._ So everything like Roy... Want someone who was so _dirty._ So _worthl__ess._ So nothing like him...

That wasn't realistic.

No one wanted him.

He knew that.

But he didn't want to think those depressing thoughts right now.

Or ever again.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this feeling of being in Roy's arms.

* * *

Roy felt the bundle of warmth in his arms moving. He opened his eyes, which were blurry with sleep. Obsidian made contact with golden.

"Edward?" Roy asked the blonde. "What are you doing?"

The teen in question immediately blushed crimson. "It's past noon... I was going to make us food, for when you woke up..." He answered, his blush deepening, but a small smile growing on his face.

"Oh you were?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Why is that so hard to believe? I make meals for my father all the time."

Roy's smile turned to a frown. "But never for yourself?"

Edward's smile faltered. He had never made food for himself. He only ever ate his father's leftovers, but most of the time he gave those to Alphonse. The only reason he weighed as much as he did and not less was because every so often the lunch ladies at his school gave him the extra meals, since he never brought his own lunch or money to pay for one.

But he couldn't tell Roy that. He didn't want Roy to think that he was even more pathetic then he already was.

He didn't want Roy to think of him that way.

Ever again.

Ed tried to place a smile back on his face. "Of course... For me too."

Roy didn't believe it for a second. He saw straight through Ed's mask. "You're lying. You didn't get food at your father's house, did you?" Roy did not say the word 'home'. He couldn't. That hell that Ed had resided before now could not be called a home. Roy's apartment was his home now. And the raven haired man would make sure the blonde knew that.

The teen saw that there was no chance he would be able to lie to the older man. "No. I didn't." He answered honestly.

Roy's face grew a smile. "Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I?"

Roy had never seen a more beautiful smile, than the one that was on Edward's face right then.

* * *

The two males had journeyed into the kitchen, in search of food.

Edward opened the refrigerator door. What was inside was: three eggs, an almost empty bottle of ketchup, a slice of cold pizza and a few cans of soda.

"What can we make with this?" Edward asked curiously.

Roy chuckled softly. "Nothing, which means we'll have to go out to the market..." Roy mused to himself.

The blonde adapted a panicked expression. "Out? Outside?"

"Yeah, what about it...?"

Golden eyes widened. "I can't go out there. He's waiting for me. He- He..."

The raven haired man approached Edward quickly, and pulled the teen to his muscular chest. "I won't let that bastard hurt you. You'll be safe... I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically.

Roy wouldn't let Ed get hurt.

Ever again.

Ed sighed. "Yeah... I guess..." He muttered as he calmed down.

"Then let's go." Roy said as he bent down and brought his lips to Ed's forehead.

Before Edward could react to that show of affection, Roy had already grabbed his coat and shoes and was out the door, leaving Ed to stumble behind him.

* * *

_'What was I thinking? Kissing Ed like that? It may have just been on the forehead... But I have no idea how he feels towards me!' _Roy lectured himself with a blush on his face as he waited for Ed outside the apartment door.

He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice Edward make his way over to him.

"Roy?" Edward called to the older man.

There was no reply, so Edward called out again. This time, Roy's obsidian eyes snapped to where Ed was standing.

"Ed?" Roy asked, thoroughly confused as to how Ed had gotten there.

"Finally." Ed sighed in mock exasperation. "I've been calling for you forever."

The raven haired man brought his pale hand to rub his head in embarrassment. "Sorry..." Roy mumbled.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked curiously.

"Nothing." Roy said immediately.

Ed knew that it couldn't be nothing, judging by the face Roy had been wearing as he paced back in forth, lost in his own thoughts. But just this once, he would let it go.

But, if this happened more often after coming into contact with him... He wouldn't.

Ever again.

"Okay then..." There was a pause before the blonde asked "Where to?"

* * *

The two were walking, hand in hand down the street.

Neither had any intention of letting go.

Never letting go.

Many people stared at this odd couple walking down the street.

Some where disapproving. Others were accepting. Some didn't care. Others were bewildered.

But only one golden gaze was of hatred.

Hatred for the blonde teen... And the man that had stolen his heart.

The owner of the hatred filled stare made a promise to himself.

He would take back that stolen heart.

And crush it.

Rip it.

Destroy it.

Never to be repaired.

That, he swore to himself.

Neither of those two walking down the street, oblivious to everyone but the other, love in their eyes...

Neither of them would be happy.

Ever again.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review!**

**Hope you liked the fluff (or whatever you want to call it) that I put in here!**


	17. All Fade Away

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... If I did, Roy would be fucking Ed every other scene. (Wouldn't that be lovely? I think so...)  
**

**Dedicated to Payton-chan, my lovely metaphorical mother, and my brand new friend: steferstheawesome! Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_All Fade Away_

Roy and Edward were a few feet away from Mustang's Market. It happened to be very convenient that Roy owned a supermarket. He never had to pay for groceries.

Which meant Edward didn't have to either.

The two males did not untangle their hands from each others grip, instead the two tightened their holds on the others hand. They pushed the doors open and the _ding ding_ signaled their arrival.

The three employee's heads swiveled from where they were standing towards the door. Upon seeing it was Edward and Roy, they each had a different reaction.

Jean dropped his crate of apples, sending them rolling across the marble floor.

Maes hand stopped in the middle of placing a box of cereal in a customers bag.

Riza released the broom she was using to sweep the aisle, making it crash to the ground.

And for a moment, they all just stared at each other.

Maes abandoned his customer and strode towards the two. There was a silence.

The person who broke the silence was Maes. "So, I take it you two are together..." There was a pause as the three staff members admired the crimson blush painting both Roy and Ed's cheeks.

"JEAN!" Maes yelled. "I won the bet! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Damn." The older blonde cursed as he walked towards the bespectacled man. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He reluctantly removed the owed bill.

Right after Maes had stuffed the money into his pocket, Roy objected. "We aren't together!"

"Are you sure about that?" Jean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Roy was about to protest, but Ed beat him to it. "Yeah. I'm sure. I'm positive that Roy doesn't need someone like me dragging him down." Ed removed his hand from Roy's.

In all honesty, Roy didn't mind the idea of him and Edward being together. In fact, he loved that idea. He had protested for Edward's sake not his own... But Ed had taken that the wrong way...

"Now Ed..." Riza said softly. She knew Roy loved Ed, and she saw how dejected Edward had looked when Roy had said that they weren't together. She was a clever woman. She knew that Ed loved Roy too. "I'm sure that's not true..." Riza added.

There was an awkward silence between the five. Maes, being the ever friendly man, broke it once more.

"So, Ed how are you?"

Edward did not answer immediately. He didn't exactly know what to say. Could he say that the one man he had ever truly loved could never love him back? Could he say he was terrified for when Hohenheim would come back for him?

He knew it was only a matter of time.

Sooner or later his father would come back to destroy him.

But he didn't want to think of that now.

"I'm fine." The lie slipped off Edward's tongue so easily, so smooth. It was believable.

The teen knew he was not fine. Everything was crumbling apart. Breaking. He was fading away. There was only one tiny piece of light and hope in his world. Roy. But there was no chance for Roy to love him with the same adoration Ed held for him.

"Well that's good to hear." Maes said happily, completely buying into the well-spoken lie.

Riza, being the ever clever woman, looked skeptical of the answer Edward had offered them. "Are you sure nothing's wrong Edward?" Riza asked cautiously.

The petite blonde plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, everything's fine, Riza! Don't worry about me, everything's fine." Ed tried to sound enthusiastic, care free. Like nothing was wrong in the world.

But that wasn't true.

The assistant manager sighed. It was clear Edward wasn't going to tell the truth. No one else besides her seemed to notice that Ed's well practiced smile was fake. "Okay then Edward..."

"What did you two come here for anyway?" Jean asked curiously.

Roy rolled his obsidian eyes. "We came here for food, obviously."

"Oh okay. See you soon, right?" Maes asked.

The manager's lips twisted in a handsome smirk. "Yeah, at the checkout."

"Smart ass. You know what I meant." Maes retorted to his best friend.

"Yeah... I suppose you can come over tomorrow, how does that sound?" Roy offered.

The bespectacled man smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Roy and Ed were wandering around the aisles, looking for something to make for food to stock up on.

"Hey, Ed... What's your favorite food?" Roy asked.

"Stew." The blonde answered.

It was then that it occurred to Roy... He didn't know anything about Edward, besides bits and pieces of his past. He would have to fix that. He wanted to know everything about Edward. Every tiny, miniscule detail.

"Okay then. That's what we'll have for dinner tonight."

Edward stared at him incredulously. "You don't have to do that..."

"But I want to." The raven haired man said with a fond smile.

The petite teen smiled back. "You would do that for me?" Ed asked with a sparkle in his golden eyes. He wasn't used to people caring what his favorite food was, and then offering to make it for him...

He wouldn't lie... It felt nice.

"Sure, who wouldn't?"

Edward answered honestly. "Everyone but you."

"I'm sure that's not true. What about your brother? Riza? Jean and Maes? They all care for you..."

The eldest Elric brother knew that his younger brother cared for him... A lot. But those other three? What had he done to deserve their care? What had he done to deserve any of this kindness they were showing him?

He didn't deserve this...

But he knew this 'treatment' he was getting from the others wouldn't last long.

Nothing good ever lasted long.

It was only a matter of time... Before everything important to him faded away.

It would all fade away.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Review! Hope you liked it!**


	18. Once And For All

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... If I did, the plot would be pretty... Lame.  
**

**Dedicated to: Payton-chan! You asked for it, so here it is! Love you!  
**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_Once And For All_

Roy and Ed were walking home, Roy's pale hand entwined with Ed's tan one. A few grocery bags were in both of their free hands, making both hands occupied. A smile didn't leave either of their faces the entire way home.

Nothing could go wrong now.

...Right?

The two took their time walking home. The sun was shining down upon them, basking the males in it's golden glow. It was relatively hot out, but a slight breeze cooled them down perfectly.

So, all in all, it was a perfect day...

...For now.

* * *

Hours later, Roy and Edward were sitting at the kitchen counter, eating bowls of stew. It wasn't even burnt, thanks to Edward's help. Roy had always managed to burn everything that he came into contact with in the kitchen.

Maes swore he burnt water.

Riza said she didn't doubt it.

Another bowl finished, Ed placed it beside him on the counter. He felt guilty that Roy had to go through all this trouble for him. He should probably apologize now...

"I'm sorry." Edward said softly.

Roy turned to face him, his pale face twisted in confusion. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm being such a trouble for you. Making you do all these extra things... I'm nothing but a pain in the ass."

The raven haired man smiled softly. "That's not true. I don't think it's a trouble at all." Roy said honestly. It really wasn't a trouble or a pain for him to do all these things for Edward. In fact, he loved the blonde, so being able to help him made Roy happy.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked unbelieving. Who wouldn't think caring for him was a hassle?

Roy's smile grew. "Yes I'm sure." He paused before looking directly into Edward's golden eyes. "I like helping you." Roy knew he could do this. This was his chance to finally confess to Ed. He could do it.

"I like helping you because... Because I love you, Edward."

Golden eyes widened to saucers. That couldn't be true. Hohenheim had always said that no one could love him. No one could love somebody like him. It wasn't possible.

"Please..." Ed whispered, his eyes pricking with tears. "Please, don't lie to me."

Roy spoke quickly. Why didn't Ed believe him? "I'm not lying. I really do love you Edward."

"You can't love somebody like me."

"And why not?" Roy asked, determined to have Ed be his.

Edward looked at the older man sadly. "Because I'm not worthy of it. Your love. I don't deserve it."

"That's not true." Roy persisted.

The blonde sighed. He loved Roy, he really did... But raven haired man deserved someone... Better then him. "Tell me one thing I have ever done to deserve your love."

Roy's answer came swiftly. "Everything."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, genuinely confused. He knew he hadn't done a single thing to deserve Roy's love.

The man smiled lovingly. "You've been living such a hard life... You deserve someone to love you, someone to care for you. And I want to be that person..." Fondness was evident in Roy's tone as he continued on. "That is, if you'll let me."

He had a choice. Edward had a choice. He could accept Roy's offer, and finally be loved and cared for... Or he could reject it and be miserable and hated.

Ed knew which one he deserved.

But this time, he wasn't choosing based on what he knew he deserved to get. He was going to be selfish... Just this once.

"I accept."

Obsidian eyes widened. Edward had accepted? Did that mean that...

"I love you too." The blonde answered his unspoken question.

"Really?" Roy asked incredulously.

Edward laughed, and Roy admired the sound of it. It was a sweet sound, and Roy wished he could hear it forever. He suspected not many people got the chance to hear it.

"Yes really." The petite teen answered.

Roy moved closer, taking his chance. He had been wondering what Ed's lips had felt like for a long time now... He could finally find out.

He stood in front of Edward and leaned down. Ed seemed to understand what he was about to do, and tilted his head upwards for Roy to get easier access. Finally, their lips connected. Ed's lips were everything Roy had imagined, only better. Tangling his pale hand in Edward's golden blonde hair and pulling him closer. Ed wrapped his metal and flesh arms around Roy's neck.

Their lips fit like matching puzzle pieces, like they were meant to be.

And they both knew they were.

The kiss was long and sweet, full of longing and desire. But the emotion that showed more than any of the others... Was love.

But, unfortunately, air was necessary for them to survive... And the two males knew that if breathing wasn't important for their survival, they would have stayed connected at the lips, in a sweet kiss.

After their lips parted, and the kiss ended, Roy pulled Edward to his chest, nuzzling his nose in Ed's silky blonde hair. That was when Roy noticed it smelled of... Strawberries?

Roy knew that on any other guy, the scent would seem feminine and strange. But on Edward... It seemed... Right. The teen himself smelt of strawberries and oil. And on the bad days... Blood was mixed in with that scent.

The pyro tightened his grip on Ed. But no longer. No longer would Edward come to work, limping and bruised. Roy would protect him now. Forever and always.

Edward wouldn't have to go through anymore pain.

Not alone.

* * *

A pair of malice filled golden eyes watched in silence.

His son seemed happy.

That wasn't acceptable.

He would have to fix that.

The man smiled evilly. He would make both of those two know just who Edward belonged to.

But not yet.

He would wait.

The man would wait until the two were at their happiest... Before ripping it all down.

Before tearing their love apart.

But... It would happen.

* * *

Roy thought about his boyfriend as he did the dishes in the kitchen. Boyfriend. The word still sent a wave of pleasant shivers down his spine.

Edward loved _him_.

Edward was _his_.

And Roy wouldn't ever let that change. He loved Ed more than life itself, and nothing could change that. Not his friends (not that they would ever try), not society.

Not even Hohenheim could change that.

The raven haired man wanted them to be in love _forever_. For them to be together _forever_.

Forever.

Roy sighed as he put the last bowl in the dishwasher. Edward chose that moment to pop his head in through the threshold leading to the living room from the kitchen.

The teen's cheeks were dusted pink. "Uh, Roy?"

Said man turned and faced his boyfriend. "Yes, love? What is it?" Roy had taken to calling Edward bu the nickname of love, for he had always thought it was a cute nickname, but he had never found the right person to call them that.

But it suited Ed, considering how much Roy loved the little blonde.

The light pink that tinted Ed's cheeks morphed into a darker shade. "I uh- just wanted to let you know..." He paused for a moment before finishing his sentence. "That I love you." He said quickly before ducking his head back into the living room.

Roy chuckled lightly. His boyfriend really was just too cute, wasn't he?

The older man shut the dishwasher door, turning the machine on and sauntered into the living room. There, Edward was sitting on the couch, reading one of the books from Roy's bookshelf.

Roy had quickly discovered Ed's vast love for reading.

The raven haired man strode over to where Edward was sitting and sat next to him, pulling the still-underweight blonde onto his lap effortlessly.

"Ah! Roy! What are you doing?" The petite blonde squeaked as Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's torso and waist.

"Reading, what does it look like?" He answered with smirk.

The two spent the rest of the night holding each other and reading a book, until they fell asleep, right there on the couch, still wrapped in the others arms.

Everything would be fine...

...Wouldn't it?

* * *

No, no. This wouldn't do at all.

His son was smiling, that couldn't be allowed...

He'd wipe that smile right off his son's face himself. And he knew he'd enjoy it.

Oh, the plans he held in store for that boy.

Yes, killing Edward would be enjoyable. Very much so.

And Hohenheim was oh so very excited to see the look on Mustang's face... Once Edward was announced dead.

He was enjoying this very much. A sadistic grin played on his lips...

He had much to do...

To destroy Edward.

Destroy his son's happiness.

Destroy his son's love.

Destroy everything that had ever been precious to Edward.

After all, Hohenheim was no longer happy without Trisha. And it was that brat's fault she was dead... So then why did Edward get to be happy with the person he loved?

He shouldn't be. And the man knew that once he was done with Edward...

Happiness would no longer exist.

Everything that Edward holds close to his heart... Everything and everyone Edward loves... Would be destroyed.

Once and for all.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Review! **

**That was my first time writing a kiss scene, so I'm sorry if it sucked!**


	19. The Real Hell

**Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy, I write more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... If I did, the plot would be pretty... Lame.**

**Dedicated to: Payton-chan, of course! Thank you for everything! And to all my lovely reviewers!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

_The Real Hell_

A week had passed, and the couple fell more in love each day. Smiles seemed to be playing on their lips constantly. The two lovebirds were sitting on the black leather couch, Edward's golden head resting against Roy's chest.

"So, love, what do you want to do?" Roy asked his boyfriend, while stroking his soft golden hair.

Edward smiled. He had been smiling more in this past week then he ever had before. "Hm... I don't know. There are so many choices..." The teen wondered aloud.

That was one of the many things Roy loved about having Edward as a boyfriend. Ed had never really done anything in his life, with his father being so 'strict' Ed had never gone to anywhere fun, besides from when he was a kid back when his mother was alive.

"Say, how about we go to a park?"

Ed's smile grew as he lifted himself from the comfortable couch. "Sure. I'm going to take a shower first, alright?"

"Need any help?" Roy asked, smirking ever so sexily.

The blonde rolled his golden eyes as he walked away from the couch. "No thank you." He turned and looked towards Roy and winked. "Maybe next time."

Roy was left there, sitting on the couch wondering just how long it was until the 'maybe' became a 'definitely'.

* * *

Edward locked the bathroom door behind him and sighed.

He had to admit, he was pretty damn good at acting like there wasn't anything wrong.

The teen sighed once more as he stripped off his shirt. He looked into the mirror, the bruises had not faded. His stomach was now a light purple, but long from turning back into the original healthy tan.

He was so... ugly.

There were scars etched into his skin, never to fade. The automail would never go away. The bruises would never _truly_ fade. No. He would always see them, even when they were 'gone'.

Ed couldn't look below his waist. No... no one could ever look beyond his waist. That was were... That was were Hohenheim had _claimed_ him. That was were his father made him dirty.

He loved kissing Roy. It made him forget about his father. Luckily for him, Hohenheim had not forced himself upon his son since he started his job at Mustang's Market.

But before then... It had been a true hell.

He placed a single hand into the front pocket of his pants, and removed a familiar piece of paper. Unfolding it, he re-read the message once more. _'I'm always watching. Never forget that.'_ Was scrawled onto the flimsy piece of white paper.

Edward had been getting notes like this since he left his father's house, and unofficially moved into Roy's.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who wrote them.

But he wouldn't tell Roy. No, he couldn't. The notes left by his father said that he couldn't. If he did tell Roy, or anyone... There would be consequences. _Grave_ consequences.

He couldn't risk that.

Ed folded back up that small note and placed it on the counter, then removed the last of his clothing, refusing to look downwards whilst doing so. He walked to the shower and grabbed the knob, turning the water on. Hot water sprayed from the nozzle above, and Edward stood under it.

He still couldn't figure it out... why did Roy want him?

But that wasn't what he needed to think of now. What he was really concerned about was when. When Hohenheim would finally make his move. When everything would all fall apart.

* * *

Roy heard the shower turn off, and knew his boyfriend would unlock the bathroom door in a few minutes. He felt as if something was off with Edward, like there was something bothering the small blonde, something weighing him down.

Something killing him from the inside.

Roy tried to dispel the thoughts, but they just kept coming back to him. So, he decided when Ed came back from his shower, he would see if there was anything wrong, and if there was, make the evil things go away. Like any good, loving boyfriend should.

The bathroom door unlocked, and Edward emerged fully dressed with his wet hair loose around his shoulders.

"Do you need me to braid it for you?" Roy asked, trying to be helpful.

The teen gave a small smile. "No, I can do it." He replied.

Roy, ever the stubborn refused to back down. "But I want to do it." Really, he had just wanted to braid Ed's hair. It looked so soft... Honestly, Roy thought he was developing a bit of a hair fetish.

But a fetish only for Edward.

The petite blonde sighed, silently admitting defeat and walked over to Roy, extending the elastic in his palm. Roy took it, and parted the damp hair into the three required sections, twisting it into a braid.

"There..." Roy mumbled as he tied the end of the golden braid with the red elastic.

Edward nodded in appreciation and turned to face Roy. "So, are we going to the park now?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. Honestly... he didn't want to go outside. He didn't want to leave this apartment, it was safer here. Closer to being as safe as he could be from the cold prying eyes of his father.

"Yes, we are." Roy answered.

"Satisfied now?" Edward asked, running his hand along his braid to check the craftsmanship of his boyfriend's braiding skills.

"Very." Roy said, humor lacing his tone.

* * *

The park was beautiful. Birds were chirping, the sun shining down upon them, the flowers were in full bloom. Everything seemed perfect.

But it wasn't.

Only Edward noticed the feeling of malice filled eyes on his back, watching his every move.

He knew something bad would happen today.

A flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, Ed hurriedly looked behind him, prepared to see his father there.

But there was nothing.

Roy grabbed his hand, pulling him along faster. Edward licked at the melting chocolate ice cream Roy had gotten him, as he quickened his pace to keep up with his boyfriends. It was a great day. Everything would be perfect.

If it wasn't for the eyes.

Something bad would happen today.

Even if Ed didn't feel the blazing eyes on his back, he wouldn't be able to relax. He never would, not fully. The notes were an extra weight in his pocket, dragging him down. He would never be able to forget anything that had happened, he would never be able to forget that there would always be eyes watching him, his every move, until his father finally finished him off.

He was simply waiting.

The couple walked on the trail in the park. It really was a lovely day out, and Roy was enjoying his time with his lover. They walked hand in hand down the trail, ignoring the disturbed looks thrown their way by pedestrians.

Edward check over his shoulder, as he had been doing the entire time after they left the safety of the apartment. He could have _sworn_ that he saw a flash of golden blonde, the same shade of his father's hair. But as he scanned behind him and beside him... there was nothing.

Both Edward and Roy stayed in silence, simply enjoying the others company. No words were necessary, and it would ruin the moment they were having together.

* * *

The two males had returned to home to Roy's apartment, and it was later in the evening, the sky just becoming dark. Only a few moments after they had crossed the threshold, the phone started to ring. Roy slipped off his shoes and walked towards it, picking the phone up and placing it to his ear.

"Hello, Mustang residence." Roy greeted whoever was on the other line.

There was a pause, and Edward could not hear the words of the caller.

"Oh!" Roy exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" He questioned.

Another pause as the other person answered the question.

Roy gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm doing fine as well..."

Edward strained to hear what was happening in his boyfriend's phone conversation, without seeming nosy, but as much as he strained, his efforts were in vain as the caller was speaking too quietly.

A conflicted expression made it's way to the older man's face. "Tonight? Are you sure...?" He asked hesitantly, waiting for the response on the other phone line.

A sigh escaped Roy's lips. "Yes, I suppose I can..." He said softly, meeting eyes with his confused lover's. "Okay... alright, see you then." He said as he hung up the phone and placed it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Edward questioned immediately, eager to know what had happened in that exchange.

Another sigh from Roy's part. "It was an old friend of mine, I haven't seen him in a while, and he just called to let me know he's in town tonight and he wants me to go meet up with him at a party."

"Oh... when?" The blonde asked the raven haired man.

Obsidian eyes met golden. "Tonight." Roy answered.

"Are... are you going?" Ed asked in a soft tone.

Roy's mouth opened then closed, trying to explain his reason for leaving. "Yes I am..."

* * *

Roy had gone into his bedroom to change into proper party attire, and Edward was left alone in the living room.

He didn't want Roy to leave.

He didn't want to be alone.

When he was alone... that was when he was most vulnerable.

Roy couldn't protect him if he wasn't with him.

His boyfriend emerged from his room, clad in a red button up shirt and black slacks.

"Roy... please don't go! I have a bad feeling!"

Frustration coursed through Roy's veins. Ed had been pleading for him to stay since he explained about the party. "I'm going. I haven't seen him in a while, and it would be nice to talk to him again. And I'm sure you'll be just fine." He added unsympathetically.

"Roy! Please!" Edward pleaded once more. His father would be sure to make his move once Roy had left.

"I said no!" Roy yelled in reply. "Why are you being so clingy all the sudden? It's fucking annoying!" The older man continued.

"But... I'm afraid..." The blonde tried to explain, but his boyfriend would hear none of it.

Roy rolled his obsidian eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine! Nothing will happen. You can defend yourself."

"Roy." Edward said seriously, his tone laced with desperation. "I'm begging you, don't leave."

"Then why don't you just come with me?" Roy asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't! I don't know anyone there, besides you, and I don't want to go out tonight!" He said in fear of his father following them to Roy's friends house.

"Stop being such a selfish brat! I'm tired of you monopolizing my life!"

And with that, Roy walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Edward was sitting on the couch, his tears coming to an end.

He knew it.

He _knew_ it.

He knew that he was a pain. He knew that no one wanted him. He had just been wasting Roy's time all along.

The notes from his farther lay spread on the wooden coffee table, each with messages saying things like, _'everything you love, will be taken from you.' _And _'you will suffer, just as I have.'_

But now, he felt as though he deserved this suffering by his father's hand.

It was growing late and there was a knock on the door. "Oh, Roy must be home by now..." He muttered as he stood up from the couch, not bothering to remove the notes from the table and walked towards the door.

He unlocked the latch, suspecting Roy had forgotten his key when he stormed out. He pulled the door open. Before he could see who was standing on the other side of the door, he heard the voice.

A voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Hello there... Edward, did you like my notes?"

Edward never even had the chance to scream.

* * *

Roy staggered up the stairs of his apartment complex, his drunk mind trying to regain memory of where he lived. Upon figuring that out, he found the correct apartment and placing his hand on the doorknob.

Why was his apartment door unlocked?

His fuzzy mind couldn't be bothered to think about that as he pushed open the door and staggered to his bedroom.

Edward was not there.

Why was his Edward not there?

He knew he should look for his blonde boyfriend, but... he was so tired. _'A short nap won't hurt, now would it?' He asked _himself as he placed himself onto his bed, mindful of his crashing headache.

Maybe... if Roy had gone and searched for Ed then... he could have made it before... it was too late.

Before the one person he loved more then life itself...

Got dragged farther into hell.

* * *

Edward couldn't open his eyes, for it felt as if someone was holding them down with weights. He grumbled to himself, forgetting that he was not at Roy's apartment.

Not even close.

He heard that voice once more, the voice he had been fearing.

The voice that for the past week, he only heard in his nightmares.

"Ah, so your awake Edward... I'm glad..." The voice said as footsteps made their way towards him.

Now, the real hell was going to begin.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**(A/N) Yes, I have been planning on Hoho to be sexually abusing Edward for a while now, I just didn't mention it before now.**

**Remember, reviews make me happy! And you do want this story to update, don't you?**


	20. All Falling Apart

**I have quite a few bit of followers for this story, and if each one of you (including guests) just took two seconds to type "loved it" or whatever as a review, you could make me a lot happier! And the happier I am, the faster I update! ^-^  
**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many fanfictions I write, it doesn't change the fact I don't own FMA.**

**Dedicated to: Payton-chan, so check out Payton Pride's shit. Love you soooo much!  
**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**WARNING: This chapter has rape in it, and if you are not comfortable with that, I will warn you when it starts and ends.**

**Chapter Twenty:**

_All Falling Apart_

Roy awoke, his pounding headache having subsided with a good rest. But something was different here, in this room he now shared with his golden lover.

And that's when he realized...

Edward wasn't there.

He jumped from his bed, looking around the bedroom. No Edward. Roy walked to the bathroom and threw open the door. No Edward. He walked briskly to the kitchen. No Edward. There was only one more room in this apartment he called home. Roy ran to the living room.

No Edward.

"Edward! EDWARD!" Roy called out for his boyfriend. Where was he? Where was Edward?

And that's when the memories came flooding back into his mind. The door had been unlocked last night, and Edward hadn't been there. Did he run away? No. No matter how upset Edward was, he knew he wouldn't have run from him.

And that's when he saw the notes. Roy had looked upon his coffee table, and there they had been. Many pieces of small paper. Roy walked over to them, it picked up one, unfolding it to read what was held on the inside.

_'I'm always watching you never forget that. Never forget that you are never safe, no matter where you go.' _The note read eerily.

And that's when his brain figured just who wrote that dreadful note.

Edward's father.

And that's when he realized... it was all falling apart.

* * *

Hohenheim chuckled darkly as he made his way over to his son, who was lying helplessly on the cold concrete floor of this warehouse basement. Edward was struggling against the bonds that his father had placed upon him, the gag in his mouth successfully holding back any screams.

"It's been too long, my dear Edward." Hohenheim whispered, lust lacing his tone.

Edward froze. He knew what was about to happen. His father never called him 'my dear Edward' unless he was about to... claim him again.

**(A/N rapppppppeeeee)**

Edward's father had untied the unsanitary gag that had been forced into his mouth, Hohenheim threw the fabric to the floor. It was of no importance to him.

After disposing of the filthy piece of fabric, Hohenheim leaned down and lifted Edward up by his braid, forcing him into a sitting position. The eldest Elric promptly crashed his lips into his sons. Edward tried to fight him off, to break free from the hold his father had around him. He didn't want this. No. This wasn't right, he didn't want this! Hohenheim lowered his hand, trailing down Edward's body until they reached his manhood.

The teen tried in vain to remove himself from Hohenheim's grasp, but the older man would not release him. No! Edward didn't want this! Only Roy should be able to touch him so intimately! This... this wasn't what he wanted.

He never wanted this.

Hohenheim undid his own pants, his erection popping out.

"Suck it, faggot."

Edward did as he was told. He knew the consequences on not listening to Hohenheim's orders. Oh, how he hated this. Bile rose in his throat, but he forced it down. Pulling his head back and forth along the hard length of his father, all the way to the hilt.

He didn't want this.

Back and forth, still forcing himself to keep the bile down. And when the man came inside his mouth, he forced himself to swallow that too. Hohenheim continued to wham his hard, pulsing member inside the wet cavern that was his son's mouth.

A never ending cycle. Edward screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't see his father do this to him again. It should be Roy... only Roy.

"Open your eyes, faggot." His father hissed at him between moans of pleasure.

It should be Roy.

But it wasn't.

After a while more of the blow job, Hohenheim grew bored of it, and removed his hard dick from Edward's mouth.

Edward once more squeezed his eyes shut tightly, until he felt a tip of a certain appendage prod at his entrance. No. Not again! Only Roy! Only Roy! He didn't want this! No... not again.

"You love me, don't you?" Hohenheim asked, shoving his member inside.

Edward screamed in response. It was painful, oh so painful. It felt like he was getting ripped from the inside out. His father had lathered no lubrication on himself, and forced himself in dry. Crystal tears coursed down Edward's face. Edward was sure that someone was ripping off a part of his body, for the pain was that as if someone had just ripped off his arm or leg.

It should be Roy.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" His father yelled over his son's screams. "YOU LOVE ME, DON'T YOU?!"

No. Only Roy.

No one but Roy.

Hohenheim rammed himself inside Edward viciously, without preparing the younger Elric. Moans of pleasure, and screams of agony filled the poorly light damp warehouse basement.

No one could hear the screams.

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" The golden haired man commanded, after coming inside his son.

Edward did not answer.

Hohenheim pulled his member out of his son, and walked away from the seemingly lifeless teen. Edward heard a door slam from his position on the concrete floor.

His life was over.

Roy could never love him now.

He was tarnished and broken.

**(A/N rapppppppeeeee end)**

The eldest Elric reappeared moments later, and Edward's dead golden eyes made their way over to the entrance of his personal dungeon. Something in Hohenheim's hand was glinting dangerously in the low light of the basement.

Edward briefly wondered what it was, but quickly decided that whatever that object object was could do him no more harm then his father had just brought him.

Hohenheim made his way over to the broken teen. "Do you love me?" He asked, his voice holding a unspoken threat.

"No." Edward whispered, his voice raspy from screaming. He wouldn't lie. He would be honest.

He would only tell those words to Roy. Only Roy.

A silver knife glistened as Hohenheim brought it near his son's flesh arm. "Are you sure you don't love me?"

"I... I... I don't love you." Edward choked out.

A laugh bubbled from Hohenheim's lips as he forced the blade into Edward's skin, starting the process of carving a letter. Edward bit his lip to hold back a scream, blood seeping out of the self inflicted wound as the knife dug deep into his tan skin, painting it red, carving two words in sketchy print on the forearm of his left side.

Golden eyes widened. No. Not those words. He didn't want those words on his forearm for eternity.

But the damage was already done.

Hohenheim slammed their lips together, tasting Edward's bloody lips. Edward made no move to kiss his father back. The older man pulled back, but only to whisper harshly to his son. "Kiss back... before I get angry."

And this time... Edward obeyed.

Lifeless golden orbs stared into lust and hatred filled eyes. After a moment, the elder of the two males pulled back.

"Do you love me?" Hohenheim asked once more, testing his eldest son.

"Yes, sir... I love you." Edward answered dutifully.

Hohenheim needed to test his toy... his pet. "What about Roy?" He asked, facing away from his son for an unknown reason.

"I do not love him." Saying those words out loud, made fresh tears spring to his dead eyes. "I only love you." Roy could tell him all he liked to stop being selfish, to stop monopolizing his life... but Edward would always love him. Only Roy.

"That's correct."

Yes, this was the real hell.

* * *

Roy had been running around the city all day, looking for his blonde boyfriend, and he had yet to tell his best friend, assistant manager, and his other employee, who was a good friend.

He knew they would all flip their shit.

The raven haired man was returning back to his apartment, exhausted from racing around all day. But, where was Edward? Roy now knew that Edward's father had kidnapped his lover, die to the notes Edward had accidentally left lying on the wooden coffee table. Unfortunately, the notes had never stated where Hohenheim was keeping Edward.

Roy sighed, he knew it was his fault. If he had just stayed with his boyfriend, like the blonde had so desperately begged, instead of going to that stupid party and getting drunk as hell, he could have stopped this from ever happening. But no, he had been selfish, thinking only of himself.

He was officially the worst boyfriend ever.

The worst boyfriend ever stumbled up to his apartment door, where an unmarked package was waiting for him.

Curious, he lifted the small box up and twisted his keys in the lock, entering his home. Placing the box on the kitchen counter, and checked the package over. It had no name, no return address, nothing. He knew something dangerous could be in this box, but he paid that thought no heed. Curiosity outweighing fear, he quickly found a pair of sharp scissors and cut open the package.

Inside was a single disk, with a yellow post-it note on top, labeled "from your dear ex-boyfriend, Edward Elric." Roy stumbled with the disk as he removed the dreaded note. _Ex-_boyfriend? No. That couldn't be. This must be a trick, from Hohenheim. Yes... that's what it must be.

Roy placed the yellow post-it note in the sink and swiftly pulled a small box of matches from his pocket, where he kept them always. He always had been a bit of a pyromaniac... the raven haired man expertly removed a match and struck it against the side of the box, and with a small sizzle, he had created a flame.

And with that flame he dropped it onto the horrible note inside the stainless steel sink.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the note burn away slowly.

Roy considered melting the disk... but he needed to know. He needed to know what was on this mysterious disk. He walked calmly to his already turned on laptop, seeing as his television was not on, and he didn't want to wait, and placed the disk inside.

Obsidian eyes widened in horror as he watched his lover, his boyfriend, the love of his life... suck his father's dick. Roy immediately skipped that scene. He couldn't watch that, for the image that he had seen was already engraved into his mind.

He felt he was about to throw up when he watched Edward's father rape his own son. Edward's screams and cries filled his ears, as Hohenheim violating Edward filled the screen.

And he had promised to protect him. Roy had promised... to Alphonse, to himself... to Edward. He had promised he would protect Edward, never let him get hurt again.

He couldn't help the flare of anger that rose up. Why hadn't Edward told him about this? Why? Roy forced his anger down as he saw the screen fill with an imagine of Hohenheim asking his son if he loved him, and the whisper of Edward's reply. The carving of skin, had made him sick. What did those words say?

Edward's screams echoed in his head.

Roy had promised. _Promised_ he would _protect _Edward. But he had failed. _Failed._

His stomach twisted as he watched Hohenheim kiss Edward, how Edward did nothing, and once Hohenheim whispered a few words... How Edward kissed back. A sudden realization fell upon Roy.

This wasn't the first time.

This wasn't the first time Edward had been violated in such a way, that much was obvious.

Hohenheim asked his son once more if he loved him. And Edward said yes, as tears pricked his eyes._  
_

_He had said yes._

Roy's heart shattered with those words.

The father asked his son if he loved Roy, looking straight into the camera.

And Edward said no. Edward said that he didn't love Roy.

_He had said no._

And that's when Roy realized... everything had already fallen apart.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Now, please, take two seconds of your wonderful life to review for me!**

**A/N I'm sorry if the rape scene sucked but I'm thirteen and I haven't had sex yet, so I ****really ****don't know.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	21. Much Worse

**Hey, thanks for so many reviews for my last chapter, it made me so happy! I love each and every one of you (including guests)! *Happy dance* please review! Fireworks for all you lovely reviewers!  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own FMA.**

**Dedicated to Payton-chan, love you mother!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Twenty One:  
**

_Much Worse_

Hohenheim was sure this was the best day of his life. He was crushing his son, his son's relationship, and emotionally, Roy. He was crushing them all.

And oh, how he was enjoying it so.

After all, it's not every day you get to kill a member of your family, now was it? He wondered as he dragged the lighter across Edward's tan skin, tinting it red with fire.

Oh, this was fun.

Edward let out a strangled cry, near the point of passing out from pain. His father had already messed with his automail, and he was now unable to move either limb. His arm that Hohenheim had carved dreaded words into had only just stopped bleeding, making his flesh arm become covered in a crust of dark red dried blood.

It couldn't get much worse than this.

Pushing the flame against the tan skin, Edward emitted a scream of agony.

Yes, the real hell indeed.

Fire lapped at his skin, and the petite teen wished for only one thing.

That Hohenheim would hurry up and end this.

End him.

* * *

Roy hadn't slept a wink the night before. He was too busy worrying about his love, Edward, and the pain he must be going through right now.

Edward was going through that pain because he failed to protect Edward.

He had failed Edward.

Now he knew he had to tell Maes... he suppressed a shudder as he realized he had to tell Riza too.

Sighing, he sat back down on the black leather couch. Once he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep, he had abandoned his bed and moved onto the couch, simply staring at the notes still left on the table, wallowing in his sorrow.

A few minutes after the time he would have normally awoken, a thought occurred to him. Why hadn't he called the police?

Because he's an idiot.

He was holding the phone in his hand ready to click the three numbers required . For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to be the one who swooped in heroically and saved his boyfriend, and not the police. He knew the police had a far higher chance of finding him then he did by himself.

But still, he could not bring himself to call.

A selfish idiot.

Tears fell down his face. This was not the first time he had cried since Edward's disappearance. Crystal droplets of water coursing down his pale cheeks. He shouldn't be crying.

But without Edward, he was falling apart.

Faster and faster, the tears came down. Edward was gone. Edward might never return. Edward might be dead, because he had failed to protect him. He had gone to that stupid party and gotten hammered, instead of protecting the love of his life.

And oh, how he loved Edward.

Tears collected in little pools on the back of his pale hands, where they were laying in his lap as he bent his head down as tears made their way down his cheeks. He couldn't help but think of all he had done wrong, and all that could still go wrong. He thought of what he had lost, and how much he still had left to lose.

Roy sighed. Well, at least he could bring himself to call Maes... and unfortunately for him, Riza. Jean should know too, he supposed. He picked up the phone that he had previously dropped onto the coffee table in irritation, and dialed the number he had memorized for years. The phone dial tone echoed in his ear as he waited for the person he was calling to answer the phone.

"Maes Hughes speaking." Came the desired voice on the other line.

"Maes. It's Roy." The raven haired man said somberly.

After hearing his best friend's tone, Maes went close into panic mode. "Roy? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked quickly, his voice rising to a panic.

"Can you come over?" Roy requested, resting his head in his hand.

Maes answered immediately, planning to come to his best friend's aid. "Yes of course, I'll be over shortly."

"Bring Riza and Jean with you..." Wait for us Roy. Don't do anything stupid." Maes warned before hanging up.

* * *

The bespectacled man, and the two blondes Roy had requested him to bring a long with him. And the three had just finished walking up the stairs to Roy's apartment. Knowing they didn't have to knock on the door, Riza twisted the knob and led the two males inside Roy's home.

"Roy-boy! We're here!" Maes called out, looking around. He walked to the kitchen, the other fellow employees following closely behind him.

On top of the granite kitchen counter, sat an empty, unmarked cardboard box that left all three wondering...

Just what had once been inside that box?

Ignoring the unspoken question, the group walked into Roy's living room, where they found said man sitting on the couch, shoulders slumped and defeated. His head was in his pale hand and the man in general looked like the world was about to come to an end.

But why?

"Roy. Where's Edward?" Riza asked, immediately noticing the lacking presence of the blonde teenager they had all become so very fond of.

Lifting up his head just barely enough to see his friends, Roy answered. "He... He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jean asked, walking closer to his manager.

A shaky sigh escaped Roy's lips. "He's gone. His father took him..."

Three pairs of eyes widened. He couldn't be... Edward couldn't have been... kidnapped, could he?

Riza quickly asked her new question. "And how did Hohenheim get to Edward? You've been with him this whole time, haven't you?"

"I was stupid. I left Edward alone here, and I went to a party..." Roy muttered, bowing his head in shame of his actions. "And when I came back, he was gone... I was too drunk to think that something was wrong, and I slept instead of looking for him..." He admitted, finally looking up to face his friends, who were bound to be pissed.

Riza's eyes were the first to flash with anger, and her hands were the first to strike. The blonde woman walked briskly over to the couch where her manager sat, narrowing her eyes in a glare, a scowl forming on her lips. Arriving at her destination, she promptly raised her hand back, and brought it to Roy's cheek, with an echoing slap.

A red print throbbed on Roy's porcelain cheek, but he made no move to nurse his injured face. He knew he deserved that. That and much worse.

"How could you?" Riza hissed in Roy's face, preparing to slap him again. She was mentally cursing herself for not bringing her favorite gun.

"I..I don't know." Roy answered, on the verge of tears, which was clearly not the what any of the three expected.

But the assistant manager did not slap him again. After seeing Roy's eyes, so full of heartbreak and sorrow, tears threatening to prick the surface, she realized just how deep her friend's pain was. Very deep.

Deeper then any of them would ever know.

Maes took this as his cue to step in. Was he pissed at Roy? Certainly. But the bespectacled man knew that his best friend needed someone right now, and since Edward wasn't with them, that left it up to himself. Sighing, Maes made his way over to Roy and sat on the couch next to him.

"Look Roy, I am mad at you, don't think I'm not." He waited for Roy's nod of understanding. "But, we'll help you find Edward. And we won't give up until he's back in your arms. Safe and sound."

They would find Edward. And bring him home.

But, they just had no idea... just how broken Edward would be...

When they finally found him.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**:3 Review for fireworks! X3**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	22. Important AN

Sorry, this is an A/N not chapter.

Hello my lovely readers! I am so so sooooooo sorry! I have been at Summer camp up until now, and thus I have not been able to update! I shall try to update frequently now that I am home, with internet access. So sorry for the wait, the next chapter will be posted soon!

Love you all,

Half Demon Alchemist


	23. Remember That

**Reviewww because you love me! And because I'm finally updating, even though I just came back from camp today! That's how much I love you, my darling readers. And, if you reviewed in the last chapter, you get fireworks.  
**

**Disclaimer: I ****_still _****don't own FMA.**

**Dedicated to: Payyyyttonnnnnn-chan! Yay!**

**++NOTE:++ This is an AU fic. This is set in our time, and there is no alchemy. Ed still has automail though.**

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

_Remember That_

Golden eyes opened wearily. He was so exhausted, he didn't want to continue living in this hell hole like this. Scratch that, he didn't want to keep living at all.

Images of Roy flashed in his mind. That's right. There was Roy. He loved Roy, very much so. He lived for Roy. But Roy was tired of him monopolizing his life...

Looks like he didn't have to live for Roy after all.

Opening his eyes fully, he glanced around, seeing his father was no longer in this cold and damp room with him. Not moving from the spot where he laid on his side on the cold cement ground, he looked at his flesh arm. The burns had festered and blistered, the skin around the wound an irritated red. He was still unable to move either automail limb, seeing as Hohenheim had successfully made it so he was unable to move them.

Oh, how he wished Hohenheim would stop with the torture and just deliver the final ending blow.

He just wanted his father to end him already.

Before Roy found out just how dirty he was.

* * *

Maes sighed shakily, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his best friend was once more on the verge of tears. Riza had asked about that empty box in the kitchen, and Roy was forced to show the three the video Edward's father had sent to him.

What a sick and twisted bastard.

Riza, Jean and Maes were all thoroughly horrified and disgusted by the video they had all just seen. There were glaring brown eyes with tears that pricked at the surface. There were shocked and dulled blue eyes. And greenish eyes had their own tears, but were full of anger.

How could that bastard do such a thing?

Roy tried to calm himself. He couldn't sit here crying like a baby, he had to find his boyfriend... He had to find Edward. But how? How could he find Edward in such a big city? It sounded impossible, but Roy knew he could do it. He had to it. He had to find Edward, and save him. Roy couldn't let his love suffer any longer.

He'd rather die then leave Edward in Hohenheim's hands.

Roy stood up from the couch, struggling to keep his knees from buckling under him. There was no time to waste. He had to find Edward. Placing one foot in front of the other, he made his way to the door of his apartment, his friends staring after him before deciding to follow along. The three trailed after their manager.

The raven haired man was walking along the sidewalk when he saw his neighbor was outside, and briskly walked up to the man.

"Have you seen a short blonde teenage boy?"

The elderly man, clearly bewildered by the question, did his best to answer. "Hmm, no not that I can recall... when did you lose the little lad?" He question, stroking his short grey beard in thought.

"Around nineteen hours **(1)** ago." Roy answered without hesitation. "He would have been with a taller and older blonde man, with a beard and glasses." He added.

"Nope, haven't seen him. Sorry, boy." The elderly man replied. Walking away, he shouted without looking behind him. "I hope you find the lad!"

* * *

Edward was still all alone in that cold and damp room. He didn't like this eerie feeling of being alone, that left him with only his thoughts to keep him company.

It reminded him of the time before he had met Roy... His only company being his depressing thoughts.

Roy. The name echoed in his mind, and the flashbacks that invaded his thoughts that came with it. The flashbacks of all the sweet words, the tender embraces and the chaste kisses.

Tears pricked his eyes.

He knew he would never be able to hear those words, feel the embraces or savor the kisses ever again... Either he would be dead by the time Roy found him... If Roy even looked, or if Roy did find him, he wouldn't want him.

Both had a very high probability of happening.

Personally, Edward wanted the first option.

The pain of Roy not wanting him would be far greater then the pain of dying. He was a selfish boy... He would much rather have Roy mourn his death, then have him reject him alive.

The door creaked open, interrupting his somber thoughts. There his father stood, smirk on his face, glasses glinting manically in the dim light.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my boy." His father cooed mockingly, approaching the bare body that lay on the floor.

Edward shut his eyes tightly, not replying to Hohenheim. Clearly, the older man didn't appreciate his son's silence, as he stepped on the side of Edward's fragile and already bruised stomach, pressing all of his weight against Edward.

A few pained moans later, Hohenheim removed his foot. Standing up to his full height, he leered down at his son with malice in his eyes.

"You're worthless, you know that?"

The pained blonde nodded. "...I know."

"No one wants you, you know that?"

Another nod. "I know."

"Always remember that."

The third nod. Edward knew that. He would always remember that. He was worthless. No one wanted him. He would remember that to the day he died.

...Which might just be today.

* * *

He had asked so many people. Was there even anyone left to ask? Roy pondered that question as he came across a young teenage girl, deciding to ask her. Maes, Riza and Jean where still following dutifully behind him.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She removed a single headphone from her ear, rock music still blaring out, signaling that she was listening.

"Have you seen a short blonde teenage boy?" He questioned the girl.

Examining a fingernail painted black, she answered. "Nah, I haven't... Is he hot?"

Roy knew that Edward was very hot and as a matter of fact, _his_ boyfriend. "You would have seen him around twenty-one hours ago. He would have been with a taller, older blonde man with a beard and glasses. Have you seen him?"

Groaning, she answered once more. "Nope. I haven't. Call me if you're single."

And with that, Roy walked away, seeing as he had no interest in her, or anyone else besides Edward for that matter.

Two hours later, Roy and his small group of friends where next to positive that they had asked everyone in Central. Upon the way back home, Roy saw a small elderly lady, around the age of eighty or so, examining her flowerbed with a frown.

Roy approached the elderly woman, immediately asking his question. "Have you seen a short blonde teenage boy?"

The old woman turned away from her flowerbed and faced Roy. "I have... I recall that it was around twenty-one or so hours ago..." She wandered off.

Roy's heartbeat quickened. She had seen him. She had seen Edward. The group of three behind him immediately perked up upon hearing the woman's answer.

"Was he with anybody?" He asked quickly, leaning closer in anticipation.

Rubbing wrinkly cheek, the old woman remembered. "He was... He was tossed over the shoulder of an older gentleman, blonde hair, matching beard and glasses. Man ran right across my lawn, crushing my poor peonies." She muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean he was tossed over the man's shoulder? Was he alright? Was he injured?" He asked the questions rapid fire, eager to know the answers.

"Calm yourself, sonny. He wasn't injured. He just looked...Unconscious. Maybe the little lad was asleep." She shrugged. "That man still crushed my peonies..." She eyed the crushed remains of her precious, delicate flowers.

Taking a breath, Roy asked his next question. "Did you happen to see what direction he was headed?"

"South of here... Towards the old warehouse district, I believe. Why? Did something happen to the little lad?" The elderly woman asked, sounding worried in a grandmotherly way.

"Thank you. And yes... Something terrible. But nothing you have to concern yourself with. Thank you for your help, I highly appreciate it." Roy turned to leave, when a bony hand grabbed his wrist.

Roy turned around, the beady eyes of the old woman staring into his obsidian orbs. studying him. She gasped. "You love that boy, don't you?" She asked, but it wasn't really a question. She already knew the answer.

A faint smile touched Roy's lips. "I do... And that means it's my job to save him."

She released his wrist, and waved as he walked away. "You'll find him, sonny. I know it. You make sure you get the man who crushed my darling peonies, alright?"

Roy nodded, and he walked off, his three friends trailing behind him, like soldiers following their colonel.

Soldiers following their colonel...

Straight into the battlefield.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**(1) Yes, I actually went back into the previous chapters and calculated the time span. Just for you.**

**Review, because I finally updated!**


End file.
